The Dark Parasite (Male Reader x Ruby Rose)
by Vantal1226
Summary: My 1st story in my series of fanfiction. Feel free to send in your own requests. ENJOY! RWBY
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION**

You dress like Batman from "Batman Arkham Knight" the game but with no bat emblem and instead of Batman's bat themed cowl you wear a black hooded cloak and a dark metal helmet which covers your head completely that you can press a button on your suit and it forms around your head, the helmet also has Batman's detective mode from the game which I have made a bit more refined so you can do much more with it, your helmet also acts as a gas mask and respirator **(This will be explained throughout the story).** Your suit is made of a nearly indestructible metal that prevents you from being cut by blades and pierced by gunfire but you do still take damage from the impact of course though despite that fact it does not make you look bulky for it is this thin and light like Batman's. You have all of Batman's gadgets from the Batman Arkham game trilogy though most I've kept the same names for because I couldn't come up with any other names and also some I've mixed together took make it easier and I have also made up some one example would be active camo. You have all the abilities he has in the Batman Arkham trilogy including being able to glide with your cape. You're extremely strong being able to lift a full grown Death-Stalker your limit for your strength is being able to lift fully loaded an 18 wheeler with both hands not one **(Because that would imply you could lift more.)** and note that the truck alone without the trailer weighs approximately 23,000lbs the trailer weighs approximately 12,000lbs and the maximum cargo an 18 wheeler can carry is 80,000lbs which together means you can lift 115,000lbs do to your semblance which **(Let me know in the comments if that is a little to ridiculously strong and may or may not change it.)**. You're also incredibly fast you can run faster than a one of the vehicles from NASCAR and one of those vehicles can go up to 200mph tops you can run 300mph which means you can could run the whole way from California to Connecticut in exactly 8 hours and 43 minutes **(Did that on a calculator and again let me know if you think that is too fast and I may or may not change it.)**. You are trained to your mental and physical peak you are an expert master with every form of hand to hand combat and martial arts. Your I.Q level is 200 so you are an extreme intellectual superior to most. You have enhanced cat-like reflexes which means you can counter almost any strike an opponent tries to land on you and be aware of your surroundings pretty much all the time. Even though you're not a Faunus but do to your semblance you have enhanced senses. Your sense of hearing is very refined as you can up to 10 miles out in the open while in the forest or a densely populated city you can hear up to 6 miles. Your sense of smell is very keen for your sense of smell is 100 times greater than a human's and 40 times greater than a faunus's. Your sense of sight is much enhanced for just like your helmet you have different versions of sight not only being able to see perfectly in the dark but also be able to see heat signatures, respiratory systems, weak points, and even mood you can also see farther than the average person. Your sense of touch is also refined but not as refined as the others, with your touch you can feel vibrations and disturbances in the air like someone swing a punch at you thus helping with your quick reflexes. Your sense of taste is refined but not as refined as the other senses as well, you can taste if something has gone bad or if something is poisoned which despite sounding quite pointless is actually very useful.

Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Build: Ripped/Very Muscular

 **(Thank you for baring the long character description I apologize for making it so long I just don't want to have to explain to much about the character during the story. Thank you! Oh and THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU DID NOT READ THE DESCRIPTION YOU HAVE TO GO BACK AND DO IT OTHER WISE YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED THROUGHOUT THE STORY. So don't type in the comments "We don't know what the character even looks like" because that would be irritating.)**

 **KEY**  
(Y/N): Your Name  
(Y/L/N): Your Last Name  
(E/C): Eye Color  
(H/C): Hair Color  
(F/C): Favorite Color  
POV: Point Of View  
Fake Name: Angelus  
 _Italics: Whisper_  
 **Bold: Authors note**  
 **(Enjoy the story)**

 **(Y/N) POV**  
You sat by yourself on the shuttle carrying you to Beacon Academy you felt uncomfortable having some many people around you, you felt as if they were going to ambush you at any moment. You tried to relax but to no avail.

(Y/N): 'Why does there have to be so many people here it makes me uncomfortable.' you thought feeling paranoid.

You begin to recollect how you came to this moment and wondered why they thought it was Beacon Academy worthy. Your helmet wasn't activated but your hood was up covering your (H/C) hair which was you styled up into a small Mohawk.

(Y/N): 'How was that Beacon Academy worthy that's my daily life in a nutshell?'

You thought putting a small smile on your face.

That smile used to be able brighten anyone's day but now it brings pain and destruction with it. You wish that everything could be different but it couldn't. You truly had no reason to live so that's why you fight because you value other's lives more than your own.

(Y/N): 'It's not like I wanted to come to Beacon Academy they said they would take off the charges against me. Why is it even illegal to be a vigilante? I'm helping the police ensue justice and I don't even kill people and how does that make Huntsman and Huntresses different there doing the same thing I am but no since they went to school to do this it becomes legal.'

You were getting more and more irritated but you were abruptly brought out of your thoughts by a loud feminine voice. You turned to see a girl with extremely long blonde hair. She was talking to another girl who was shorter than her and had black hair with red highlights that almost covered the right side of her face she looked about 15 so why was she here.

(Y/N): 'By dust she has long hair.'  
You thought bewildered by the thought of how long it took to grow it that long and how her parents let her grow it out that long.

?: "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" The blonde haired girl had said sounding extremely happy.

(Y/N): 'Wait, they're sisters? But they look nothing alike.'

You thought confused

?: "Please stop."

She sounded as if she was struggling to breathe. And you became concerned until the blonde let go.

?: "But I'm so proud of you!"

?: "Really sis, it was nothing."

?: "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

(Y/N): 'She has quite a lot to prove in order to earn that title from me.'

You thought with a slight smirk.

?: "I don't want to be the "bee's knees"! I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

You couldn't help but chuckle a little at this but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear.

(Y/N): 'So she's humble that's good I hate people with egos.'

?: "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

?: "Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything."

?: "But you are special."

Their conversation was stopped by a news report on a holographic screen on the ship. You were kind of annoyed because their conversation was amusing you.

News person: "...The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

Lisa: "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-..."

The screen cut off and a holographic image of one of the people that confronted you about beacon appeared.

?: "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

?: "Who's that?"

The image as if responding to her question said.

Glynda: "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

?: "Oh."

You couldn't help but smirk at this.

Glynda: "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attending this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

People then started to crowd the windows to look at the view below you weren't marveled by this since you're in the air a lot. But you heard the Black haired girl say.

?: "Wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! ... I guess home isn't too far after all."

You then started to listen to their conversation again. Her childish manner brought a smile to your face.

(Y/N): 'Jeez she's adorable'

?: "Beacon's our home, now."

You then hear a sound that concerns you, the sound of someone gagging as if they were going to throw up. You turned to see a blonde haired boy making the noise you didn't like.

?: "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone."

?: "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

?: "I wonder who we're gonna meet."

?: "I just hope their better than vomit boy. Oh Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

(Y/N): 'So that's her name, and eww.'

The girl known as Yang started to panic while saying "Gross, gross, gross..." multiple times. Making her younger sister start to panic as well.

?: "Get away get away! Get away from me!"

You then decided to intervene, so you reached into your bag and pulled out a cloth and lighter. You then walked towards them and called out to get their attention. At this they turned their heads to you with confused looks on their faces. You look at Yang and say.

(Y/N): "Give me your leg."

Yang gave you a look but then obliged by resting the foot that had vomit on it on your knee. You then proceeded to use the cloth you grabbed from your bag to clean off the vomit. When you were finished you removed her foot from your leg and got up.

Yang: "Thanks I don't know what I would do if I had to go around with puke on my shoe all day. By the way my name is Yang Xiao Long and this is my sister Ruby Rose. What's yours?"

You then took of your hood and both girls along with a few others around that could see your face bush. They didn't expect you to be handsome.

(Y/N): "Angelus."

This earned a dissatisfied look from Yang.

Yang: "Angelus, what? What's your last name?"

(Y/N) "No last name I don't use my real name people until I can completely trust them."

Yang still look dissatisfied but gave up still.

Yang: "Fine, oh and sorry about the cloth."

She said sheepishly. This reminded you of the cloth with vomit on so you then took out the light you grabbed from your bag and lit the cloth on fire turning it and the vomit on to ash. This earned weird and surprised looks from Yang, Ruby, and some other onlookers who saw the fire.

Ruby: "Why did you burn the cloth?!"

(Y/N): "Because it was dirty."

You responded blandly. Yang then turned her attention to your armor.

Yang: "Nice clothes where'd you get it."

(Y/N): "Nowhere I crafted it myself."

Their faces became surprised.

Ruby: "You made your own armor?!"

(Y/N): "And the rest of the things I have on me."

That's when Ruby started to go all fan girl by touching your armor and asking multiple questions. Even though she was adorable you found this extremely annoying but kept your composure.

Yang: "Ruby I think Angelus will be happy to answer more of your questions later. Why don't you leave him alone for now?"

Ruby had a disappointed look on her face that you almost gave into at the sight of.

Ruby: "Fine."

She said sound really disappointed. You three continued to talk until the ship landed when it did you immediately did your little disappearing act that you were famous for leaving Ruby and Yang wondering where you went. You were at a vantage point and mapping out the area, gliding around to different spots to do so until you heard a shrill and annoyed voice coming from where you were. You glided to the spot and found a girl with pure white hair scolding Ruby for bumping into her luggage.

 **Ruby POV**

I was being yelled at by some girl for falling into her bags and she was shaking a vile of dust in my face.

?: "What are you, brain dead? Dust. Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Ruby: "Uh..."

?: "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Ruby: "Uhhhaahhh-Choooo!"

I could've sworn I heard a laugh from somewhere but I didn't know where.

?: "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of think I was talking about!"

Ruby: "I am really, really sorry!"

?: "Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Ruby: "Well...I..."

?: "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

Ruby: "Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!"

I then heard a loud thump like someone landed behind me I turned to see it was Angelus who had come to my rescue.

 **(Y/N) POV**

Weiss Schnee as you found out by looking through your data base looked surprised sense she didn't know where you came from or how you got there. You just glided down and landed behind Ruby.

(Y/N): "It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss: "Finally, some recognition!"

Then another girl with black hair and a black bow came up and spoke.

?: "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

(Y/N): "Ouch!"

Weiss: "How dare-! The nerve of-! Ugh!"

You looked at her with a smug look you knew you were getting to her, she was so mad

(Y/N): "You're adorable... Heh, what are you gonna do sweetie freeze us with your cold heart."

Ruby then laughed a little at your comment while Weiss blushed a bit at your comment. She didn't expect you to call her adorable but she then huffed and walked a briskly and trying to hide the blush on her face. You then turned to the girl who helped you.

(Y/N): "Thanks, what's your name."

When she got a look at your face just like with the others before her cheeks started to turn pink.

Blake: "Blake, what's yours."

(Y/N): "Angelus."

You two shook hands and her face became even redder at your touch. You could've sworn you saw her bow twitch a little. She then walked away from you with you being in the back of her mind. You turned back to Ruby to see the blonde boy from the ship helping her up. You walked up to them and said.

(Y/N): "Hey Ruby who's this."

You saw a bit of fear in his eye from how intimidating you looked, but that fear was quickly replaced with fake confidence.

Jaune: "The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

(Y/N): "Doubtful."

You stated plainly. That shook his confidence but he kept at it.

Jaune: "They will! I mean, I hope they will. You see, my mom says-..."

You cut him off and said.

(Y/N): "Let me stop you right there mentioning that your mom says this loses you credibility instantly."

He got embarrassed at this but you reassured him because you felt bad for insulting him.

(Y/N): "Hey, just don't say that to anyone else and you may win a girl over."

He felt better after you said that. The three of you then went on your way to the Entrance Ceremony and on the way you talked with each other.

Ruby: "Look, I'm sorry vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune: "Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?"

Ruby: "Ruby- Hey! That explosion was an accident!"

Jaune then looked at to call you to call you a name but decided against because you could definitely beat the crap out of him.

Ruby: "So... I got this thing."

Jaune was startled when she seemingly pulled a scythe that on unfolded out of nowhere. You weren't so much you just gave Ruby a smile that made her face turn pink a little and said.

(Y/N): "Nice, Scythe."

Ruby: "Thanks! It is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

(Y/N): "Cool!"

Jaune look confused and said.

Jaune: "A wha-?"

Ruby then cocked the gun and said while you face-palmed and Jaune's comment.

Ruby: "It's also a gun."

Jaune: "Oh, that's cool!"

Ruby: "So, what've you got?"

Jaune then pulled out a very plain looking sword and shield that unfolded.

Jaune: "Oh-uh, I got this sword."

Ruby: "Ooooo!"

(Y/N): 'Wait? Are you being genuine or are you just being kind because I scanned his weapons **(I forgot to mention that you have a pair of goggles that look like the ones you go skiing with that also have detective mode)** and there is nothing special about them it's just a plain old sword and shield.'

You thought confused.

Jaune: "Yeah, I've got a shield too."

Ruby: "So, what do they do?"

When Jaune was about to say something you interrupted and said.

(Y/N): "Nothing."

Ruby: "Huh?"

(Y/N): "They do nothing. I scanned them and they have no other feature other than his shield folding and unfolding."

Ruby: "What do you mean you scanned them?"

You then gestured to the googles on your forehead.

(Y/N): "These goggles have tech in them that lets me scan things along with many other uses."

Ruby: "Coooooool! Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little over board in designing it."

Jaune: "Wait. You made that?"

(Y/N): "Impressive."

Ruby: "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune: "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

(Y/N): "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me."

Ruby: "Well, I like it. Not many have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune: "Yeah, the classics."

Ruby: "So what do you have Angelus"

(Y/N): "Well I really don't have a weapon sense I mostly fight with hand to hand combat because I know every form of martial arts ever made. But I do have these shock gloves I use"

You activated the shock gloves and electricity started pulsing through it. Ruby almost went fan girl again but managed to hold herself together. Jaune looked in awe and backed away from you a few steps.

(Y/N) "This can create a current depending on what I set it to from up to 12000 volts more than enough to kill a person and also more than enough to kill a Grimm."

Ruby and Jaune: "COOL!"

(Y/N): "I also have a large arsenal of other tools and gadgets I use. But I'll show you that later because there are too many of them."

Ruby then realized something.

Ruby: "Hmmm... Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune: "Oh, I dunno, I was following you."

(Y/N): "I do I already mapped out the place before I found you being yelled at by Weiss."

Ruby: "So that why you disappeared how did you do that any way?"

(Y/N): "I never reveal my secrets."

You three then ran to the entrance ceremony. When you got there Yang called out to her sister and she left then Jaune said.

Jaune: "Hey, wait! Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to? Well, at least we can talk Ange-..."

He turned to see you weren't there he looked all around him to try and find you but to no avail you gone without a trace so Jaune gave up then said.

Jaune: "Man, Ruby wasn't lying when she said he just disappears."

You up in the rafters hanging upside-down waiting for the ceremony to begin. You got bored and started to eavesdrop on other conversations again being amused by the conversations involving Ruby, and Yang especially when Weiss came into the mix.

(Y/N): "Ha-ha! You can't find this kind of comedy on television."

That's when Professor Ozpin came onto the mic and all conversations stopped.

Ozpin: "Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

(Y/N): 'Well that wasn't the cheeriest speech in the world.'

As you thought this Ozpin said something that blew you away.

Ozpin: "And would the student in the rafters please come down."

(Y/N): 'Oh, he's good.'

All the students then looked up to see you hanging upside-down high in the up in the air. You heard Ooos and Aaas of amazement and people wondered how you got up without anyone noticing. You then did something that almost scared them half to death. You just abruptly dropped from the high height on your feet with no problem what so ever. You landed near Ruby and the others who looked just as surprised as everyone else even Weiss, well excluding Ozpin and Glynda sense they have seen your skills. You just gave a confused face and whispered.

(Y/N): " _What?_ "

Ruby: " _That was amazing._ "

Glynda: "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

Yang: "He seemed kind of off."

Ruby: "It's almost like he wasn't ever there."

(Y/N): "I couldn't agree more."

Then Jaune came up and said.

Jaune: I'm a natural blonde, you know!

His mistake was being behind you when he did it because it startled you and your reflexes to over and you whipped around and punched him right in the face instantly knocking him out. The girls had stunned looks on their faces.

(Y/N): "Oops."

Timeskip to the ballroom

You took of your suit and wore the clothes you had on underneath minus the shirt of course as sleep wear. You saw Yang and Ruby talking so you decided to go up to them as you did this you were hearing them talk.

Yang: It's like a big slumber party!

Ruby: I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though.

Yang: I know I do. *sexual growling noises* ...Eee... What's that?

Ruby: A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.

Yang: Aww, that's so cuuuuute!

Ruby: Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here.

Yang: What about Jaune? He's... nice. There you go! Plus one friend! And there's Angelus he's really nice... And he's hot to. That's another! That's a one hundred percent increase!

You blushed a little when you heard Yang call you hot but not enough for it to be noticeable.

(Y/N): "You know she isn't wrong Ruby."

They turned to you and became slack-jawed at the sight before. They were witnessing how muscular you were you were pretty much the most jacked guy in the room. Yang's and Ruby's' faces became redder than Ruby's cloak along with a couple of onlookers. Ruby got all shy and nervous and tried to hide the very apparent blush on her face which you found adorable. Yang was a completely different story she did something didn't expect her to do.

Yang: "Hiya, hot-stuff"

She flirted with a very sensual look on her face. This made you blush really red as well but you kept your composure.

(Y/N): "Hi I just wanted to come over to say goodnight and wish you two good luck for tomorrow."

Yang: "That's sweet of you. How about a goodnight kiss?"

She flirted some more while sensually sauntering towards you. Your face became even redder and you were struggling to keep your composure.

(Y/N): "M-Maybe some o-other time."

You mentally scolded yourself for stuttering.

Yang: "Okay but I'll be waiting."

The three of you turned you're attention to the sound of a match being lit. The maker of the noise was no other than Blake.

Ruby: "That girl..."

Yang: "You know her?"

Ruby: "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

Yang: "Well, now's your chance!"

Ruby: "Whoa, wait! What are you doing!?"

Yang: "Helloooo! I believe you two may know each other."

You face-palmed at the sight of Yang dragging Ruby and calling how to Blake in a sing-song voice and waving her arm obnoxiously.

Blake: "Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

Ruby: "Uhh, yeah. My name's Ruby. But you can call me crater-... actually you can just call me Ruby."

Blake: "Okay."

Yang: " _What are you doing?_ "

Ruby: " _I don't know, help me!_ "

Blake looked at you and blushed really red.

Blake: "H-Hello, again A-Angelus."

(Y/N): "And hello to you again Blake."

Yang: "So that's your name! Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

Blake: "Thanks."

Yang: "It goes great with your... pajamas!"

Blake: "Right."

Yang: "Nice night don't you think?"

Blake: "Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave."

Yang: "Yeah, this girl is a lost cause."

Ruby: "What's it about?"

Blake: "Huh?"

Ruby: "Your book. Does it have a name?"

Blake: "Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Yang: "Oh, yeah... That's real lovely..."

Ruby: "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

Blake: "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Ruby: "I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

(Y/N): "That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Ruby: "Well, that's why we're here... To make it better."

Yang: "Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

Ruby: "Cut it out!"

Then a fight broke out between the two.

Blake: "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to-"

Weiss: "What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

(Y/N) & Weiss: "Oh, not you again!"

Weiss's face turned pink at the sight of your exposed upper-body

Ruby: "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

Weiss: "Oh, now you're on my side!"

Ruby: "I was always on your side!"

Yang: "Yeah! What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

Weiss: "She's a hazard to my hea-...MMM!M!Mm!mmm!"

You snuck up behind her and cut her off by putting your hand over her face and choking her out. Earning yet again looks of surprise from the other girls.

(Y/N): "What? She was getting annoying."

You said as you jumped and climbed to one of the rafters of the barn you had set up your things on so no one could doing to you or your stuff while you slept.

 **And that was part one everybody I hope you enjoyed! Let me know whether or not to continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up from your slumber on the rafter you claimed last night feeling well rested something you haven't felt for a long while. You began to stretch and say.

(Y/N): "Ugh, what time is it?

You looked at your watch and saw it was 4:00 A.M. you groaned at how early it was. You then got up to go get your things and suit up. Hopping down from the rafter you were completely silent and you made your way towards the locker rooms. Once you found your locker you suited up went back to the barn as silently as you could. When you got back it was 4:17 A.M.

(Y/N): 'Might as well use this time to hack into the schools server and data base.'

You thought. You then pulled out your cryptographic sequencer and began working through school's cyber-security while doing so you began to feel disappointed in the school because of how easy it was to bypass the school's security. It had only been 10 minutes and you were already half-way done imbedding yourself into the Academy's servers so you could know everything that was going on and everything that was going in and out. When you finished it was 4:38 A.M. and you groaned again.

(Y/N): 'Why does time half to move so slowly?'

You thought getting annoyed you decided to pass the time by going through Beacons database. When it was 6:00 A.M. The other students started waking up, including a very bubbly and energetic ginger you could've sworn was absolutely crazy.

?: "Wake up lazy bud!"

Her friend got up lazily sighed like he was contemplating his life. As she said many of the other students woke up as well including your newly found friends

(Y/N): 'Yeesh, does he have to deal with her all the time I feel bad for him.'

You thought as you made your way towards Jaune who was still asleep in his footsy pajamas.

(Y/N): "Oh, I'm going to get a kick outta this."

You then placed a remote detonated concussion grenade by his head. Moved away from the blast zone, you detonated the grenade effectively waking and also scaring the crap out of Jaune and the rest of the students who were still asleep and some of the other people around them who were already awake. You then walked over to Ruby and Yang.

(Y/N): "Morning!"

Ruby: "You sound very cheerful what's got you so happy?"

(Y/N): "Just pulled a prank on Jaune to get him to wake up."

Yang: "Oh yeah, what'd you do?"

(Y/N): "I took one of my remote detonated concussion grenades and put right next him and detonated it"

The girls laughed at this. You then made you way to the locker rooms with them even though you were already suited up. While Ruby and Yang were suiting up those two friends from earlier passed by with ginger one giggling while following the black haired boy with the pink streak in his hair.

Ruby: "Wonder what those two were so worked up about."

Yang: "Oh, who knows. So! You seem overly chipper this morning."

Ruby: "Heh, yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

(Y/N): "Heh! Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and work together."

Ruby: "Ugh, you sound like dad. Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

You snorted trying to hold in your laughter.

Ruby: "What?"

(Y/N): "Nothing Nothing"

You said about burst into a fit of laughter.

Yang: "But what about when we form teams?"

Ruby: "Uhh... I don't know. I'll just be on your team, or Angelus's team or something..."

Yang: "Maybe you should try and being on someone else's team."

Yang started to play with her hair nervously.

Ruby: "My dear sister Yang and friend Angelus, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

(Y/N): "What? I didn't say anything like that."

Yang: "Yeah, of course we want to be on the same team. I just thought... I don't know, maybe it'll help you break out of your shell."

Ruby: "What?! I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely-"

Jaune: "Ridicules! There's no way I put my gear in locker 363 yesterday. I would have had to remember having to count that high... Oh, why does this have to happen today?"

You then saw Weiss talking to what looked to be a Spartan themed red haired girl you recognized her as Pyrrha Nikos the poster child for star pupil. You decided you should apologize to Weiss for choking her out last night so you walked up to the two and confronted.

(Y/N): "Hey, uh Weiss."

Weiss: "Hmm? Oh what do you want Angelus?"

She said sounding displeased by your presence which made it harder to apologize to her.

(Y/N): "I uh... just wanted to apologize for choking you out yesterday."

Weiss's eyes softened showing that she had a soft spot for you but still kept her attitude.

Weiss: "Fine, apology excepted. Just... don't ever do it again."

She said before going to talk to Pyrrha trying keep you out of her head and hide the apparent blush on her face.

Weiss: "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought on who's team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself."

Pyrrha: "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

Weiss: "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could be on a team together."

(Y/N): 'Heh! Smooth, Snow White very smooth.'

Pyrrha- Well, that sounds grand!

Weiss- Great! *in her mind* This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we'll be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!

Jaune: "You want to know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you."

(Y/N): "Oh dust no, Jaune don't you're gonna get k-..."

Weiss: "You again?"

Pyrrha: "Nice to meet you, Jaune."

Jaune: "Yeah, yeah. So Weiss, couldn't help but hear your fondness of me the other day."

(Y/N): "Easy Snow White it's just a little harmless flirting."

Weiss then turned a bit pink at the nickname you gave her.

Weiss: "I-It's not h-harmless if I-I don't like it."

Jaune: "Don't worry. No need to be embarrassed. So! I've been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

(Y/N): "I know what I say. I say quit while you can still walk."

You were ignored again. You saw Weiss growing more and more irritated by his presence.

Pyrrha: "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each."

Jaune: "You don't say. Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join in on the winning team."

You face-palmed at this.

Weiss: "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you were talking to?"

Jaune: "Not in the slightest Snow Angel."

Weiss: "This is Pyrrha."

Pyrrha: "Hello again!"

You smiled at how polite and friendly she was

Weiss: "Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum."

Jaune: "Never heard of it."

Weiss: "She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, a new record."

You then beat your chest with on hand and pointed at her.

(Y/N): "Respect."

Jaune: "The what?"

Weiss: "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune: "*gasps* That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha: "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't that good for you."

(Y/N): "They do that so it sells Pyrrha."

Weiss: "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to be asking her to be on your team?"

Jaune: "I guess not... Sorry."

Pyrrha: "Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader."

You again smiled at how friendly Pyrrha was. This instantly boosted Jaune's confidence again.

Jaune: "Oh, stop it."

Weiss: "Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged."

Jaune: "Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I can pull some strings, find a place for you, what do you say."

Weiss: "Alright, that's a bit too close. Pyrrha, a little help please?"

Pyrrha then threw her spear at Jaune successfully impaling his hood into the lockers.

(Y/N): 'She is good. She'll definitely be a good challenge.'

You thought while doing your disappearing act.

Pyrrha: "I'm sorry!"

(Y/N): 'Ah, she's to apologetic.'

That's when the intercom came on and said this.

Intercom- Will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately.

Pyrrha- It was nice meeting you. And it was also nice meeting you to Ange-... Where'd he go?"

Weiss: "He does that."

The two then walked away and you came out of your hiding spot. Then Yang and Ruby came up.

Yang: "Having some trouble there lady-killer?"

Jaune: "I don't understand. My dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

(Y/N): "Snow Angel, probably wasn't the best start. And another thing I wouldn't take this kind of advice from you're parents."

Ruby: "Come on, Jaune. Let's go."

Ruby then picked up Jaune and let him put his weigh on her shoulder you didn't like the look of it for some reason but you didn't do anything about. The 4 of you made your way to the cliff where you found a series of square pads on the grass and you took you're position on the pad next to Yang's.

Ozpin: "For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda: "Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates... Today."

Ruby: "What? Aww..."

(Y/N): 'Man, even like this she's adorable.'

Ozpin: "These teammate will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work will. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years.

Ruby: "What?!"

(Y/N): "Wait, what?"

You weren't happy you didn't like working with other people you liked to work alone.

(Y/N): 'Maybe if I keep my eyes closed I can avoid this.'

Ozpin: "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

(Y/N): "Sounds simple enough."

Jaune: "Haha... *swallows hard out of fear*"

Ozpin: "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune: "Yeah, um, sir?"

Ozpin: "Good. Now, take your positions."

The students began being launched into the forest by the pads and you then thought.

(Y/N): "Oh, This is going to be fun."

You activated your helmet and it sprung up and formed around your head you pulled up your hood and then you were launched into the sky. Once you felt you were up high enough you used your cape to glide to safety. While gliding you found a group of 5 beowolves you changed your direction towards them and dive bombed them. When you hit them you went straight through 1 killing it instantly of them you then took 3 Batarangs and took out 3 more and effectively snapped the neck of the last one.

(Y/N): "These guys are getting to easy."

You then saw a Yellow figure fly overhead.

(Y/N): "Hm, that must be Yang."

You the continued on your way searching for one of you friends to partner up with.

(Y/N): 'I can't believe I have to find a partner this is stupid... well might as well go through my options. There's Ruby she's a prodigy sense she came here 2 years early so I know she a good fighter, plus I could definitely deal with seeing her adorable face every day.'

You blush at this thought you didn't know why you thought about her like this. It was a good thing your helmet was up because the blush on your face was very apparent.

(Y/N): 'There's Yang she is very strong, but her outgoing attitude can be very annoying at times.'

You thought remembering back to last night and how she flirted with you.

(Y/N): 'There's Weiss she may be irritating but she is obviously a good fighter. Plus she wouldn't be too much of a problem considering she has a soft spot for me.'

You thought about how she forgave you so quickly and how her eyes softened when you apologized.

(Y/N): 'And lastly there's Blake she is mysterious and tough like me so we have that in common but she seems to be anti-social which I have problems working with.'

By the time you finished thinking you had made it to the temple and found chess pieces laying on pedestals some of them were missing so you knew you weren't the first one there. You then heard a noise behind you so you turned around and saw it was Yang and Blake.

Yang: "Sup A, looks like you weren't the first here huh?"

(Y/N): "Yep"

Blake: "Chess pieces?"

(Y/N): "I guess you just pick one."

Yang: "Hmm... How about a cute little pony?"

Blake- Sure.

(Y/N): "Actually I believe that is called a knight."

Yang: "Whatever. That wasn't too hard!"

Blake: "Well, it's not like this place is very hard to find."

You then figured out how the team pairing worked so you took the other white knight piece to give to Ruby and her partner if she already had one. **(Which she did.)**

Yang: "Hey Angelus where's your partner?"

(Y/N): "Hmm? Oh I don't have one."

The 2 girls became wide eyed at this.

Blake: "Well you need to find one or you'll get expelled."

(Y/N): "So I was a vigilante before I came here I don't even really belong here. I came here like Ruby did, I just took down a small group of 20 armed thugs and they were impressed by my skills."

Their eyes got even wider at this.

Yang: "You took down 20 armed thugs all by yourself?"

(Y/N) "Well yeah but that's my daily life in a nutshell"

Blake: "Listen Angelus you belong here they chose you because they saw potential in you so don't bring yourself down like that"

You were so touched you almost told her your real name but decided against it. You three were then interrupted by the sound of a high pitched scream.

Yang: "Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?"

Blake started pointing up you looked where she was pointing and your eyes widened.

Yang: "What?"

She said as she looked up as well.

Ruby: "Head's uuuuuup!"

Ruby was falling from an unknown height and about to crash into you 3 but then collided with Jaune sending both of them into a nearby tree.

Blake: "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

Yang: "I..."

Then the two friends from earlier came out of the forest riding on an Ursa.

?: "Yeeeehaaaa! Aww, it's broken."

?: "Nora, please don't ever do that again."

The boy said then looking to where the girl known as Nora was but she wasn't there. She was at the pedestal holding the white queen piece. She then took it and started to do a little dance.

Nora: "Ooooh! I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"

Ren: "Nora!"

Nora: "Coming Ren!"

(Y/N): 'Oh, she's cool. Crazy, but cool.'

Blake: "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Yang: "I..."

Then Pyrrah came running out of the forest with a deathstalker on her tail. Then after that Ruby jumped out of the tree and landed next to Yang.

Yang: "Ruby?"

Ruby: "Yang!"

Nora: "Nora!"

Blake: "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Then Yang literally just exploded with flames around her everything.

Yang: "Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

(Y/N): "Whoa! I felt the heat from that. You know we could roast marshmallows with you."

Ruby: "Um... Yang?"

Yang: *sighs*

You all looked to the sky to see Weiss hanging from the talon of a Nevermore. You could hear her say.

Weiss: "How could you leave me?"

Ruby: "I said jump."

Blake: "She's going to fall."

Ruby: "She'll be fine."

Ren: "She's falling."

You then saw Jaune jump out of the tree and catch Weiss.

Jaune: "Just dropping in?"

They then realized they were still in the air and still falling.

Jaune: "Oh God! No!"

They both crashed to the ground with Weiss landing on Jaune's back.

(Y/N): "Ooooooo! That's gonna leave a mark!"

Weiss: "My hero."

Jaune: "My back..."

(Y/N): 'Hmm, I wonder how she would've reacted if I were the one that caught her?'

You thought which brought a smile to your face. Then Pyrrah got flung over by the Deathstalker and you went help her up.

(Y/N): "Are you alright?"

Pyrrah: "Yes indeed, thank you for asking Angelus."

(Y/N): "No problem"

Yang: "Great the gangs all here! Now we can die together!"

Ruby: "Not if I can help it! Yaaaa!"

Ruby then unsheathed her scythe and charged the Deathstalker

Yang- Ruby! Wait!

Ruby slashed the beast but it had no effect and it struck her back pushing her away a bit.

Ruby- D-Don't worry! Totally fine!

She then shot it still having no effect then sheathed her weapon and started to run back to the group. Yang as well started to run towards her sister worried.

Yang: "Ruby!"

The Nevermore then launched its feathers at Ruby and Yang one of the feathers catching Ruby's cloak trapping her Yang couldn't go any further there were too many feathers in the way. The Deathstalker was about to end Ruby.

Yang- Ruby! Ruby, get out of there!

Ruby- I'm trying!

At that moment you felt something inside of you snap the white around your eyes turned black and your irises and pupils turned purple. You then took off at unimaginable speeds. Yang saw a black streak fly past her. Ruby braced herself for the hit but it never came she look up to see you there holding back the beast's stinger shrouded in a cloud of darkness and your eyes all dark.

(Y/N): "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU OVERGROWN INSECT!"

You then launched some of your darkness at it and temporarily subdued it.

Ruby got up and hugged you felt your heart skip a beat.

Ruby: "Angelus that was amazing! Thank you so much, you saved my life!"

You returned to normal and hugged her back.

(Y/N): "No problem."

You didn't know but that's when you became Ruby's knight in shining armor. **(Or Red Riding Hood's lumberjack)** When she stopped hugging you Yang came up and took Ruby into a big squeeze of a hug which got a noise out of Ruby.

Yang: "I'm so happy you're okay!"

You then remembered the piece you had.

(Y/N): "Oh, Ruby."

She looked at you.

(Y/N): "Here take this you'll thank me later just trust."

You handed her the white knight piece so she could be on a team with her sister. You guys then headed back to the group. The Nevermore started to circle around again.

Jaune: "Guys, that thing's circling back! What are we going to do?"

Weiss: "Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us."

Ruby: "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and head back to the cliff. There's no point into fighting these things."

Jaune: "Run and live, that a plan I can get behind."

Jaune grabbed the other queen piece. The grimm you subdued was starting to wake up.

Ren: "Time we left."

Ruby: "Right. Let's go."

You all started to run to get back to the cliff with the Nevermore on your tail you got to a clearing with building structures and you hid behind them while the Nevermore perched itself.

Yang: "That's just great."

Then the Deathstalker you subdued came crashing through the forest looking really angry.

Jaune: "Oh God, run!"

The Nevermore prepared to shoot feathers at you.

Ren: "Nora, distract him!"

Ruby: "Angelus, go with her!"

You followed her orders you didn't know why but you did. You and Nora the feathers of the bird quite easily Nora pulled out her grenade launcher while you pulled out your R.E.C. gun **(Remote Electrical Charge)** and shot at the Nevermore. The Deathstalker was about to hit you but Ren and Blake struck the beast at the last second Weiss came in and summoned a glyph to jump away with Nora while you used your super strength to do the same. You all got to the bridge and began to run across but failed to notice the Nevermore on a collision course for bridge. When it crashed into the bridge some of you got separated and you were on the side with the Nevermore.

Jaune: "Man, we've got to get over there! They need help!"

Nora: "Let's do this!"

Jaune: "Yeah, but... I can't make that jump."

You smiled then grabbed Jaune and Nora and used your super strength to throw them to the other side. You then jumped off the bridge and began to glide when you were close enough to the Nevermore you shot your Grapnel Launcher on your wrist at the Nevermore and successfully got pulled up. You then activated your shock gloves and continuously hit the Nevermore. You saw Blake fall off the bridge and your were about to go glide to her but you saw she used her weapons with ropes and went back to hitting the Nevermore. Eventually you saw Blake land on the Nevermore.

(Y/N): "Hey Blake, fancy meeting you here!"

Blake: "Not now!"

(Y/N): "Okay later then!"

Blake hopped off on pillars with others while you stayed on continuously punching it still. You overheard their conversation.

Blake: "It's tougher than it looks!"

Yang: "Then let's hit it with everything we've got!"

Blake: "Okay but be careful Angelus is on it as well!"

They all saw you hanging onto it and punching it with your shock gloves. You saw a series of shots being fired at the Nevermore one of the shots hit you and blew you off the Nevermore but it didn't do much damage because of your armor you then glided to safety with the other girls you heard Yang say.

Yang: "Sorry Angelus didn't mean to hit you!"

(Y/N): "It's ok it didn't hurt!"

You said while tapping your armor.

Weiss: "None of this is working!"

Ruby: "I have a plan! Cover me!"

Ruby came up to you and said.

Ruby: "You think you can get back on the Nevermore!"

(Y/N): "Definitely!"

She then whispered your part of her plan into your ear and you smiled and jumped off the bridge and glided back and grappled to the Nevermore and began to punch it again with your shock glove. At some point in your punching the crashed from Yang shooting into its mouth. It perched itself momentarily to try and shake you off but to no avail. This gave Weiss enough time to freeze his to the perch at which point you embedded your grapple into its neck and set your Grapnel Launcher to lock mode and jumped to the cliff side behind you and used your super strength to embed your arm into the cliff side and waited for Ruby while holding the beast back.

(Y/N): "DAH! HURRY UP I MAY HAVE SUPER STRENGTH BUT I CAN'T HOLD THIS FOREVER!"

You screamed to them though it landed on deaf ears. When Ruby was launched you put your Grapnel launcher into retract mode and let go of the cliff side and when she hit the Nevermore you stayed on with her while she was running up the cliff side. While she was running you were electrocuting it to keep it from fight back. When you two got to the top you jumped off while she decapitated it. You both landed together. You looked at her next to you while she was standing at the edge of the cliff.

(Y/N): 'Holy crap I think I'm in love!'

Good thing your helmet was up because you were blushing pretty hard again.

Timeskip to the ceremony

Ozpin: "Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "CRDL", led by, Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "JNPR", led by, Jaune Arc."

Jaune didn't look to happy to be the leader of his team. Then a thought occurred to you that made you sad.

(Y/N): 'Oh dust I don't have a partner or a team, I am gonna expelled and I may never get to see these guys again especially Ruby.'

Yang: "You alright Angelus you look down."

(Y/N): "Yeah I'm fine"

You really weren't it had been a while since you had been on the verge of tears.

Ozpin: "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "RWBY", led by, Ruby Rose."

It looked like your fate finally dawned on the girls minds as well when they saw you give them one last smile and begin to walk away.

Ozpin: "And lastly Angelus."

You turned your head bewildered but still went up.

(Y/N): 'They probably have to do this don't get your hopes up.'

Ozpin: "You fought incredibly well out there based on the footage I've seen."

He began to show the footage of you taking out the 5 beowolves along some of the rest of the footage of you. You hear sounds of amazement from the crowd JNPR and RWBY.

?: "Did he take out those Beowolves with one hit each!"

?: "Whoa his semblance is so cool!"

?: "So he's cute and strong."

Ozpin: "But despite how well you fought you failed to bring back a chess piece and get a partner."

(Y/N): "Yes, sir."

Ozpin: "Now under normal circumstances we'd have to expel you."

(Y/N): "Yes, sir."

You braced yourself.

Ozpin: "But, your skills are way too valuable to pass up so I am going to allow you to continue here in this school."

You nearly lost yourself when he said it you wanted to go up to him and pull him into a bear hug and go and kiss Ruby while you were at it but you held yourself together. So you merely nodded and let him continue.

Ozpin: "But you'll need a team, and you seem to work well with team RWBY so-..."

Before he could finish Ruby came up and pulled you into a bear hug **(In my head they were still onstage so don't be confused)** The other girls looked immediately relieved and did their own little celebrations and you began to here catcalls and wolf whistles in the crowd from hugging you so tight. No matter how hard you tried to get Ruby off she wouldn't let go so you just gave up. You then carried her to your new dorm with her still hugging you tightly even after she passed out. When you got inside you saw a bright flash you looked where it came from and it came Yang with camera out.

Yang: "You look cute together."

(Y/N): "Delete that now before I break it."

Yang: "Never."

You were in no position to fight and she called your bluff.

(Y/N): "Fine, but can you at least help get her off of me."

It took a bit but you finally pried her arms off of you and out her to bed.

(Y/N): "Thanks, and now delete the picture before I break it."

Yang: "Okay but for a price."

(Y/N): "How much?"

Yang: "Nothing."

(Y/N): "Well than what then."

She began to blush a little.

Yang: "Well, you still owe me that kiss."

What you did next surprised her. You quickly pulled her into a kiss while you simultaneously reached for reached for her scroll. She was enjoying every second of the kiss sense you had kissed a girl before. When you pulled away she was awe-struck and then fainted while deleted the photo you then picked up and threw her and her scroll on the bed. You looked at Weiss, and Blake who were wide-eyed and surprised.

(Y/N): "What? When the mission is at hand no act is off limits."

You spent the rest of the day with those girls in your dorm room hanging out when it was time to go to bed you were on a spot on the floor you thought was comfy and lying down waiting for sleep to take you away.

Yang: "Goodnight, guys"

Ruby: "Goodnight"

Weiss: "Goodnight"

Blake: "Goodnight"

(Y/N): "Goodnight"

You waited a second before saying.

(Y/N): "Hey guys?"

RWBY: "Yeah?"

(Y/N): "Call me Y/N."

 **Hope you enjoyed and I will make part 3 when I can.**  
 **Oh and this is a Ruby x M Reader fanfic so congrats to those who voted for Ruby.**  
 **Thank you so much for reading and I will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice that the writing was all messed up! I hope this fixes it!**

You awoke from your sleep feeling well rested but still groggy. You looked at the time and it read 4:30 you groaned as you did last time from how early it was.

(Y/N): 'I need to stop waking up this early it's going to be the death of me.'

You got up and looked at the girls around you wondering what you should do next. Then something you heard almost made you burst into a fit of laughter you looked to Yang snoring. You then took your scroll out and began to record her snoring.

(Y/N): 'Revenge is sweet. Hahahaha!'

When you finished recording her you walked towards your suit standing in the corner of the room.(You can press a button on your suit that opens up the front of it so you can get out) You got into it and it closed around you and activated. You skipped getting your gear sense you wouldn't run into trouble and just walked towards the window of your dorm room and opened it and then jumped out and began to glide. When you got to the courtyard you landed and began having a casual stroll until you heard a familiar voice behind you.

Ozpin: "Your technology still seems to impress me and I can safely say you still have a lot more up your sleeve."

You look at Ozpin and responded.

(Y/N): "You are correct and I don't want anyone getting their hands on my technology."

Ozpin: "I can see why Angelus. By the way how does your cape work." (Now remember so far only team RWBY knows your name)

(Y/N): "It's made of a light fabric that is fire proof, water proof, tear proof, and lastly air proof as I call it."

Ozpin looked at you with a confused expression.

Ozpin: "What do you mean air proof?"

(Y/N): "It means that it doesn't let any air through that's what lets me glide so well. And it also reacts to a specific electrical current so when my cape is being subjected to the current it locks out my cape to its glide form."

Ozpin: "General Ironwood would pay a fortune for your cape alone especially sense it doesn't tear which would imply that it is bullet proof."

(Y/N): "I know but they don't believe in my justice."

Ozpin: "You believe that our armies and police are corrupt?"

(Y/N): "Not all but quite a bit they don't search for the crimes they wait to be called. They can be bribed to turn a blind eye. I believe that I am Vale's symbol of hope and its last light of true incorruptibility."

Ozpin: "That is quite honorable but why do you do it alone."

(Y/N): "Because I feel that I can trust no one but myself with true justice."

Ozpin: "Do you believe that you can established this "True Justice.""

(REFERENCE INCOMING!)

(Y/N): "Not quite I believe that whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you... Stranger. But I will fight for the innocent people of Vale with everything I have even if it kills me."

You say with a small smile. Ozpin looked at you with concern as if he was trying figure out your mental state of mind.

Ozpin: "You do not fear death?"

(Y/N): "No more than I fear life itself."

You responded blandly which again gained concern from Ozpin.

Ozpin: "Angelus is there something your hiding from me?"

(Y/N): "Not just from you from everybody it's better if people don't know about my past cause I warn you if I tell you about my past you be severely questioning my sanity so it's best if don't ask."

Ozpin: "Alright I guess just promise me one thing."

(Y/N): "What?"

Ozpin: "Don't let your past get in your way alright?"

(Y/N): "Alright."

And with that Ozpin walked away you strolled around campus until you found what you were looking for... A parking spot you then opened up the module on your wrist and sent your coordinates to the Angel-Wing that was carrying the Guardian-Angel. (Angel-wing is the Bat-Wing and the Guardian-Angel is the Batmobile and also every time I said Batarang replace it with Angarang because that's what I'm calling them now) After some time you heard the sound of a jet that belonged to the Angel-Wing it slowly land and latched the Guardian-Angel from under it then ascended and took off back to its original location.

(Y/N): "Oh how I have missed you."

You then proceeded to spend the rest of your time checking the Guardian-Angel making sure it is operational. When you were done it was 7:45 A.M. so you put up the cars security system and started to head back to your dorm. When you found your dorm rooms window you launched your grapnel window and got pulled up you then opened up the front of your suit and got out of it and got into your school uniform you then opened up your suitcase and pulled out a very small and very thin parachute-like backpack that was seemed invisible on your back that contained a smaller cape almost like a set of wings (Like the ones on the Batman beyond suit and the backpack is metal and has technology that activates when the wings come out) You also pulled out a pair of gauntlets similar to the ones on your suit that also hat triangle blades but no shock gloves and lastly your goggles with detective mode. When you finished hooking up the backpack so it wouldn't fall off and put on the gauntlets you then got a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing 'Woke up early see you at our first class.'. After you wrote the note you took a piece of tape and stuck it to the door and you then left the room and went to the cafeteria and sat down at a random table you looked around at the other students around you while you ate you then felt someone shove shoulder so you turned around to see who it was. It was the members of Team CRDL and the leader had a cocky smirk on his face.

(Y/N): "May I help you?"

Cardin: "Yeah, there's a fee of 50 lien to be here so pay up."

He said trying to intimidate you but it had no effect.

(Y/N): "And why would I do that?"

Cardin: "Because I'll beat the crap out of you if you don't. I don't care if you're supposedly strong or not you're outnumbered."

He said still sounding cocky.

(Y/N): "Go screw yourself Cardin."

After you said that he attempted to attack you but you quickly spun around and grabbed him and then forced him onto the table while still holding him and holding you triangle blades up to his neck.

(Y/N): "You wanna try that again idiot."

You saw the cockiness in his eyes soon replaced with sheer terror. His teammates were about to attack you but stopped soon after they realized Cardin's position.

(Y/N): "Ah ah ah I wouldn't do that if I were you."

You said while pressing your triangle blades into Cardin's neck.

(Y/N): "Now leave me or face the consequences."

He nodded and you let him go they began to walk away until Cardin spun around to get a surprise attack on you but you countered and smashed his head into the table knocking him out. His teammates grabbed his unconscious body and dragged him to infirmary. This event did not go unnoticed for people around you were looking at you in amazement. After you finished your lunch you looked at the time on your scroll sense and saw it was 8:45 so you got up and began walking to your first class with professor Port. When you got to the class some of the other students were already there so you took a seat at the front row and prepared yourself for class. You saw a cage in the room with a Boarbatusk you wondered why there would be a Boarbatusk in the room but you wouldn't question the teacher. After another 15 minutes past by the rest of your team came into the room barely making it on time and sat where you were. You were next to Ruby on her left and there was nobody to your left and at that point class began.

Professor Port: "Monsters! Deeeeeeemons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grim have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey. Ha-hah! Uh... And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where you come in. Huntsman, Huntresses. Individuals that have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask, why the very world!"

You chuckled a bit when Port looked at Yang and flirted with her when he said huntresses.

(Y/N) 'Oh this is priceless.'

Professor Port: "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me! When I was a boy... *turns into muffled blahs* Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. "Peter," he told me. *more muffled blahs and the RWBY team (except Weiss) giggle*

You watched on as Ruby drew a very crude drawing of Port that made you laugh as well as the rest of the group except Weiss. You then watched on as Ruby Performed various actions that you thought were funny, cool, and disgusting.

Uh-hum... In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sneer tenacity. And I returned to with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero. The moral of the story, a true Huntsman must be honorable. A true Huntsman must be dependable. A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise. So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss: "I do sir!"

Professor Port: "Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent."

Before Weiss could get up to change into her combat clothes you grabbed her wrist and said.

(Y/N): "It's a boarbatusk so be prepared to dodge a lot."

Weiss nodded and went to change when she came back cheers started to come from the other members of your team.

Yang: "Go Weiss!"

Blake: "Fight well!"

Ruby: "Yeah, represent team RWBY!"

Weiss: "Ruby, I'm trying to focus."

(Y/N): 'Ok that was kind of rude, that seemed to be specifically aimed at Ruby what about Yang, and Blake.'

Ruby: "Oh, sorry."

Professor Port: "Alright! Let the match, begin!"

The Boarbatusk came out of its cage charging and gave Weiss little time to dodge.

Professor Port: "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

Ruby: "Hang in there Weiss!"

Weiss then charged the beast with her dashing attack but it had no effect and she got her Rapier stuck in the grimm's tusks.

Professor Port: "Bold new approach. I like it!"

Ruby: "Come on, Weiss! Show it's who's boss!"

This distracted Weiss and the creature flung her weapon away. It then Head-butted Weiss and knocked her back a little.

Professor Port: "Oh-ho! Now what are you going to do without your weapon?"

The beast charged at Weiss but Weiss dodged just in time and the Boarbatusk smacked into the barrier Weiss then sprinted for her weapon and slid when she got it.

(Y/N): "Ruby I think you should stay quiet Weiss needs to focus."

But she ignored you and proceeded to say.

Ruby: "Weiss, go for its belly, there's no armor underneath i—"

Weiss: "Stop telling me what to do!"

The Boarbatusk then started to spiral and roll towards Weiss at an incredibly fast speed. Weiss activated her glyphs putting one in front of her and another just above her angled towards the beast. The creature rammed into the glyph disorienting itself and landing itself on its back Weiss then hopped up to the other glyph and launched herself at the creature burying her Rapier into its chest.

Professor Port: "Bravo, bravo! It looks like we are indeed in the presents of a true Huntress in training. I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. And remember, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss stormed out of the room and you heard from Jaune.

Jaune: "Jeez, what's with her?"

Ruby then took off after Weiss you followed closely behind but avoided being seen.

Ruby: "Weiss!"

Weiss: "What?!"

Ruby: "What's wrong with you? Why are you bein—?"

Weiss: "What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby: "What did I do?"

Weiss: "That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! In the forest, you acted like a child and you only continue to do so!"

Ruby: "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting like a team."

Weiss: "Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained and quite frankly I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake."

You then Walked up behind Ruby and said.

(Y/N): "Hmm... That didn't seem to go very well."

Ruby: "Y/N do you think Ozpin made a mistake."

(Y/N): "That remains to be seen. I for one think you deserve to be the leader of this team for you have proved yourself."

Ruby: "How have I proved myself in anyway?"

(Y/N): "You came up with a fantastic plan that led us to a victory over the Nevermore. You also Held everyone together and demonstrated remarkable feats of strength and courage that's why Ozpin Picked you to be our leader not because he picked at random but because he saw you most fit to be our leader."

Ruby: "But you would make a great leader as well."

(Y/N): "I'm sorry but I have to disagree with you there I don't like working with others let alone leading I like to work alone so the team would be much good if I am always out doing things by myself and they are always sitting out. Ozpin saw you most worthy of leading this team and I completely agree with him. Weiss is just seeing things in black and white and judging you by how you acted not how you did so what if you acted childish I personally found that adorable but you still did very well. Point being you can't let things like this get to you you're a great leader so far and don't let anything make you think different"

Ruby was touched to her core by what you said she also had a bit of a pink hue to her face from you calling her adorable she came up to you and pulled you into a somewhat intimate hug. You saw the blush on her face grow from your touch.

Ruby: "Thank you (Y/N) I'll be sure to remember this."

(Y/N): "No problem lets continue on with the day."

You said as you two parted ways and walked off together to your next classes little did you know Ruby would be thinking about you in an intimate way for the rest of the day. When you all finished with the rest of your classes you all returned to your dorm you settled in on your spot on floor wondering how they set their beds up that way after a while you drifted to sleep.

Ruby POV

I was sleeping until Weiss woke me up I was startled and I panicked trying to make an excuse.

Ruby: "Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry!"

She shushed me and looked at my mug.

Weiss: "How do you take your coffee?"

Ruby: "I-I don't—..."

Weiss: "Just answer the question."

Ruby: "Uhh, cream and five sugars!"

Weiss: "*sighs* Don't move. ... Here."

She came back almost instantly with a cup of coffee for me.

Ruby: "Thanks Weiss."

Weiss: "Ruby... I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have! Good luck studying. That's wrong by the way. Oh Ruby."

She called out to me before she exited

Ruby: "Uh-huh?"

Weiss: "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid."

I smiled and went back to studying I was doing well until a certain person in the room began to distract me. I looked to where (Y/N) laid peacefully and blushed really read at his shirtless figure. Thoughts about him then began plague my mind and I couldn't get them out.

Ruby: '*sigh* He's so cute and nice and I want to be with him but he said it himself, he likes to be alone. I probably don't have a chance.'

I frowned at this at first but then another thought occurred to me that made me smile again.

Ruby: 'Wait he did say that he thinks I'm adorable maybe he does like me back.'

I continued studying until I was done occasionally fantasizing about (Y/N) but still keeping on task I put everything away and drifted off to sleep.

3rd person POV

BATMAN VILLIAN INCOMING

A man wondered the streets his purple suit looking dark in the moonlight. He keeps walking until he hears something that catches his attention.

?: "Do you see this Angelus has joined Beacon academy?"

?: "Yeah I see it. Too bad they refused to reveal his identity though."

He then walked up to the two men and said.

?: "Excuse me but can I see that newspaper."

?: "Sure man just give it back ok."

The man looked at the newspaper and confirmed Angelus had been put into Beacon academy.

?: "Well Well Well."

He said nonchalantly.

?: "What?"

?: "Oh nothing by the way..."

He showed his face to reveal a scarred face with clown make up on it.

?: "... You wanna how I got these scars."

After he said that he placed his hands on the two men and they began to scream in agony they felt as if they were being drained. When he finished the two men turned to dust and he began to walk again while talking to himself.

?: "Well well well it's been a while but now we'll finally get to see eye to eye won't we... Brother."

Hope you guys enjoyed part 3!

Again as I always say I will get the next part out when I can

Oh and please feel free to leave ideas I am sort of starting to run out

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up with a fright you had a nightmare when you looked at the clock you saw it was 8:15.

(Y/N): 'Well at least I didn't wake up early this time.'

Ruby: "Are you alright Y/N you look spooked?"

You looked in the direction her voice came from and saw Ruby in her school uniform you smiled and responded.

(Y/N): "Yeah just a bit of a nightmare."

Ruby looked at you with a worried look on her face she came up to you and hugged you which caused you to blush sense you were shirtless.

Ruby: "Oh, I'm sorry Y/N do you wanna talk about it."

Y/N: "That's alright Ruby I'm ok I've dealt with worse."

Ruby: "As long as you're ok."

Seeing her really care for you like this made you blushed. Plus the hug that she was giving you seemed really intimate and less friendly. Ruby then realized she was hugging you to long and let go and immediately blushed really red.

Ruby: "S-sorry I j-just care for my t-teammates as all."

(Y/N): "Yeah I get it Ruby and that's good you care for your teammates."

She smiled and got a little redder from your praise. The rest of the people in the room were getting ready so you decided to do the same. Once you put your uniform on you then started to put you other gear you had yesterday on the girls thought this was strange but didn't question it. You all then went to the cafeteria and ate with Team JNPR it was peaceful but what Ruby did kept distracting you'd steal occasional glances at her and a couple times she caught you and blushed when she did. When you guys were done eating you all went to professor Port's class and started the lesson.

Port: "Ok class Ozpin has made a recommendation for me today so we are going to have someone go up against another grimm."

You wondered why Ozpin would do this but this would soon be answered.

Port: "Angelus would you please step up and fight?"

You responded blandly by saying.

(Y/N): "Sure breakfast wasn't that filling anyway."

This confused people they thought you were going to eat the beast but that is sort of exactly what you were going to do. You then got up and just stood in front of the cage.

Port: "Aren't you gonna put your gear on?"

(Y/N): "Nope I don't need it for this. So open the cage door please."

Port did as you asked and opened up the cage door the beast came barreling out at high speeds you just stood there unfazed when it got to you, you caught it and flipped it over your shoulder slamming it to the ground you then held it there while you activated semblance the beast then started to shriek in pain you were draining its life force and feeding on it while adding it to your own power your eyes were glowing dark purple and small clouds of darkness could be seen flowing off your arm. When you were finished the beast turned to dust and you went back to normal you then received looks of astonishment from the classroom they just saw you feed on the energy of a grimm.

Port: "Well I can see why Ozpin was curious about your ability, but anyways back to the lesson."

You went back to your seat still having people look at you in amazement that eventually subsided though and the day went on as normal until you came to Ms. Goodwitch's class. You were studying the students fighting styles so you could beat them in the future you were also writing the things you noted down Weiss saw what you were doing and confronted it.

Weiss: "What are you doing?"

(Y/N): "Studying peoples fighting styles so I can use their weaker style against them."

Weiss: "Huh?"

(Y/N): "Look let's say for example I was put up against Yang she is a moderately quick fighter who uses a boxing style which by itself is already really predictable for me but I also have noticed that she is a little hot-headed so if I make her mad she will be really predictable so all I would need to do to beat her is be as quick as possible and specialize with kicks mostly. Or say if I were put up against Ruby she is surprisingly quick with her larger sized weapon but isn't that good when it comes to hand to hand close combat so all I need to do is close the distance between us and force her to take drastic measures or stay far away and make her come to me which makes her predicable."

Weiss: "Woah, so you not only know every form of martial arts but you also know each ones counterpart weakness. That's impressive."

(Y/N): "Thanks."

You continued studying the match that was currently in progress until it finished when it did Ms. Goodwitch called the next two people up and you didn't like the match already.

Goodwitch: "Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester."

(Y/N): 'Jaune is an amateur he has no chance of winning this.'

The match started you studied for a bit but stopped soon after realizing the Cardin was getting a bit too aggressive with Jaune. Jaune was really out of it and he was really weak while Cardin barely broke a sweat. Jaune tried to charge Cardin but that was a mistake Cardin just dodged and knocked his shield away then went in for a swing at Jaune but he blocked.

Cardin: "This is the part where you lose."

Jaune: "Over my dead—Oof!"

Cardin took a cheap shot at Jaune and Jaune stunned and fell to the ground. Cardin was about to execute a final blow on Jaune but that's when Ms. Goodwitch intervened.

Goodwitch: "Cardin, that's enough. Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that he is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gaging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be caught by a Beowolf, now would we?"

Cardin: "Speak for yourself."

Now you were sure you wanted to hurt Cardin really bad.

Glynda: "Remember everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long till students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale.

People were starting to chatter in excitement and Yang threw a few punches in the air, Weiss shaking her hands in excitement, Blake was relatively calm about it like you were, Ruby started to fidget her whole body moving her legs up and down shaking her hands in excitement leaning back shaking side to side and even made a little excited squeak which you as usual thought was adorable. The bell then rang and it was time for lunch so you all got up and headed to the cafeteria. When you got to your seat you sat at the edge of the table next to Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake to your right in that order JNPR sat across from you guys and you all ate your lunch while Nora told a story which you thought was quite amusing.

Nora: "So there we were, in the middle of the night."

Ren: "It was day."

Nora: "We were surrounded by Ursi."

Ren: "They were Beowolves."

Nora: "Dozens of them!"

Ren: "Two of 'em."

Nora: "But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren: "*sighs* She's been having this reoccurring dream for almost a month now."

You noticed that Jaune looked down you were about to say something about it but Pyrrha beat you to it.

Pyrrha: "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune: "...Uh? Oh yeah, why?"

Ruby: "It's just that you seem a little... not okay."

Jaune: "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously. Look."

He put a thumbs up and put on a fake smile which didn't really convince anyone. You then looked to where you heard laughter from Cardin and his team while they were picking on a rabbit faunus girl this angered you, you hated discrimination extremely.

Pyrrha: "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

Jaune: "Who? Cardin Winchester? Naw, he just like to mess around, you know. Practical jokes."

Ruby: "He's a bully."

Jaune: "Oh please. Name one time he's "bullied" me. ... Oh, come on!"

(Y/N): "Well there was the time he knocked your stuff out of your hand in the hallway, and when he activated your shield so you got stuck in the doorway, and when he shoved you into one of the rocket-propelled lockers and sent off."

Jaune: "I didn't land far from the school."

Pyrrha: "Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask."

Nora: "Ooo! We'll break his legs!"

(Y/N): "I second that!"

Jaune: "Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he is only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

You then heard a cry of pain from the faunus girl's rabbit ears being pulled and you began to feel enraged. Your irises started to glow dark purple darkness began emanating from you fangs started to grow from your canines you began to feel stronger, you then got up and started towards Cardin's table.

?: "Ow, that hurts! Please stop..."

Cardin: "Hahaha, I told you it was real."

Russel: "What a freak."

Pyrrha: "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him."

Blake: "*angry* He's not the only one."

Yang: "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

Ruby: "Hey where'd Angelus go" **(Team JNPR doesn't know your real name)**

They saw you and gasped at how scary and angry you looked walking towards Cardin. Cardin and his team saw you and started to laugh.

Cardin: "Hehe, what do you want loser."

Your tone of voice was very dark when you said.

(Y/N): "I want you to leave her alone now!"

Cardin: "Or what?"

Your voice became all distorted and demonic sounding.

(Y/N): "Or I will break you, and make you feel fear beyond your comprehension!"

You sensed a bit of fear in their eyes but they didn't stop so you then brought your hand to your face and blew a cloud of darkness at Russel and he immediately started to scream in extreme terror. The others then tried to attack you. Cardin tried to land a punch on you but you caught his hand and dislocated his arm by hitting is elbow extremely hard you then punched him in the chest and he flew across the cafeteria. Another one tried to jump from his seat and land a kick on you but you jumped up and dodged it while simultaneously grabbing his leg and forcing your foot into the left side of his left knee and pushed until you hit the ground the impact causing his leg to snap. The last one tried to grapple you but you countered and grabbed his shoulder with your left hand and stuck your right hand underneath his ribcage you then pulled and flipped him backwards you then kicked him in the balls and sending him flying back across the cafeteria. Cardin got up again and tried to sneak attack you with his unbroken arm you caught it and forced him against the table and began to slowly drain his aura. He was in obvious pain with his arm broken and you draining him.

(Y/N): "You leave her alone or next time I won't be so merciful."

He nodded weakly with obvious fear in his eyes you took the nod and the used your elbow to knock him out. The girl came up to you and said.

Velvet: "Thank you so much I'm Velvet what's your name."

(Y/N): "My name is Angelus and your welcome and if they ever bother you again just come find me and I'll take care of it."

Goodwitch: "ANGELUS!"

You looked behind you to see an angry Ms. Goodwitch

Goodwitch: "You're going to the office NOW!"

She tried to put a telekinetic bubble around but couldn't for some reason.

(Y/N): "Don't try to use your semblance on me it won't work you'll just drain yourself out."

You said beginning to walk to professor Ozpin's office. When you got there Ozpin didn't look to mad which concerned you.

Ozpin: "Have a seat Angelus. Glynda that will be all."

Goodwitch left the room angrily leaving you and Ozpin all alone.

Ozpin: "So Angelus your demonstration in the cafeteria was quite interesting I trust it was because Ms. Scarletina was being bullied right?"

(Y/N): "Correct, I hate discrimination."

Ozpin: "I see that. Your semblance seems to be very interesting what is it?"

(Y/N): "It's a very rare, very powerful, and very dangerous semblance that is called the Dark Parasite semblance which not only increases my power and abilities with every bit of aura or life force I absorb but also gives me many other powers and abilities as well."

Ozpin: "Could you perhaps give a demonstration of these powers and abilities?"

You nodded and a darkness cloud surrounded your arm and when it finished it formed an arm with long, metallic, razor sharp claws.

Ozpin: "Interesting why don't you use these abilities regularly?"

(Y/N): "Because my power is meant to be used for evil and I am good plus whenever I use it to much I start to lose control over myself and become a best."

Ozpin: "Well that's interesting and noble it reminds me of a fairytale. A tale of two dark brothers one serving the powers of chaos the other serving the powers of solace they are forever locked in battle of power and stuck in the middle should anyone of them gain ground in the battle it could cause the whole world to suffer in some way possible."

(Y/N): "Interesting comparison Professor but I can assure you I am not one of those brothers."

Ozpin: "And I wasn't saying you were. Well that's all I wanted to talk about I'll see you later Angelus."

(Y/N): "Wait no punishment?"

Ozpin: "Nope just think of this as a warning"

(Y/N): "Okay."

You changed your arm back and proceeded to walk out of the room. While you were walking back to your dorm you saw Ruby and called out to her.

(Y/N): "Hey Rubes!"

Ruby looked at you and ran at you, you were about to dodge until she pounced on you and proceeded to hug you tightly.

Ruby: "Oh Y/N I was so worried about you after you called taken to the office what happened are you okay!"

(Y/N): "Easy Ruby I'm fine Ozpin just let me off with a warning."

Ruby: "As long as you're okay."

(Y/N): 'Why is she like this all of a sudden? It's just being called down to the office it's not like my life was in danger.'

Ruby realized what she was doing and blushed really red and let go.

Ruby: "S-sorry."

(Y/N): "Why are you acting like this Ruby? Ever since the second day of school you've been acting really strange towards me. What's going on?" 'Not that I mind of course'

Ruby then got even redder you were expecting her to make an excuse and just drop it but this time she did something you weren't ready for. She in a matter of milliseconds pulled you into to a passionate kiss you heard a moan of enjoyment from her you couldn't pull away even though you didn't want to because she had her arms rapped around your neck. The kiss lasted 30 seconds before she let go and after that she quickly ran away aided by her semblance. You were stunned and happy the girl you liked just kissed you.

You then made your way to your last class of the day which was professor Oobleck's class. During class you tried to focus on the lesson but you couldn't your mind was still on that kiss Ruby gave you earlier. You then managed to bring yourself out of it after a while and listened to the lesson. You noticed Jaune was asleep.

Bartholomew: "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War. Human kind was quiet, quiet adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the reproductions of the uprising can still be seen to this day. Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

You saw Velvet along with a couple others raise their hand

Bartholomew: "... Dreadful, simply dreadful. Remember students that it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean... I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang. Now! Which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war? Yes?"

You watched him speed around the room which got you wondering what kind of drink he has in that mug.

Weiss: "The battle at Fort Castle."

Bartholomew: "Precisely! And who can the advantages the Faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?"

You saw Cardin flick a folded piece of paper at Jaune.

Jaune: "Hey!"

Bartholomew: "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

You saw Pyrrah try to help Jaune but it didn't really work.

Jaune: "Uh... The answer... The advantage, uh, the Faunus... Had over... That guy's stuff... Uh... Binoculars."

You face-palmed at this.

Bartholomew: "Very funny Mr. Arc. Cardin? Perhaps you'd care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

Cardin: "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal, than a soldier."

This sent rage through your veins and darkness started to emanate from you again.

(Y/N): "You're not the most open-minded of people are you?"

Cardin: "What? You got a problem?"

You then stood up and darkness started to noticeable flow from you.

(Y/N): "Yes I do have a problem! I have a problem with you discriminating against the faunus they're still people so what that got extra animal appendages does it really make them that different?! Huh, does you little prick?! Wait I don't even know why bothering with this it's not like this is gonna get through your thick skull now is it! But that doesn't matter all that matters is that I have the answer!

You calmed yourself before saying.

(Y/N): "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark. General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd pay attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin stood up and got mad at this.

Bartholomew: "Mr. Winchester, please take your seat."

Jaune: "*laughs to himself*"

Bartholomew: "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings. Now! Moving on!"

Class went on as normal for the rest of the time when the bell rang you all got up and left the class room but before you left Pyrrah got a hold of you.

Pyrrha: "Angelus can you stay I have a plan to help Jaune."

You nodded and she smiled warmly you both waited for Jaune to come out. When he did you saw him get pushed over by Cardin and Pyrrah went to go help him up.

Pyrrha: "You know I really will break his legs."

You chuckled at this.

Jaune: "*sighs*"

Pyrrha: "I have an idea! Here, come with me."

You followed close behind and you found out that your destination was a secluded balcony area. You all stood at the edge and Jaune said.

Jaune: "Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a bad time right now, but I'm not that depressed. I could always be a farmer, or something."

She then pushed him away from the edge.

Pyrrha: "No! That's not why I brought you up here. Jaune, I know you are having a difficult time in class, and that you are still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you."

Jaune: "What?"

Pyrrha: "We can train up here after class where no one can bother us."

Jaune: "You think I need help?"

Pyrrha: "No! No, that's not what I meant."

Jaune: "But you just said it."

Pyrrha: "Jaune, everyone needs a push from time to time. It doesn't mean you are any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon that speaks volumes of what you are capable of."

Jaune: "You're wrong. *sighs* I don't belong here."

Pyrrha: "That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do."

Jaune: "No I don't! *sighs* I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

Pyrrha: "W-What do you mean?"

Jaune: "I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests, I didn't earn my spot at this academy. I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied."

Pyrrha: "What? But why?"

Jaune: "Because this is what I've always wanted to be. My father, my grandfather, and his father him were all warriors, they were all heroes. I wanted to be one too. I just was never good enough."

Pyrrha: "Then let us help you."

Jaune: "I don't want help! I don't want to be damsel in distress, I want to be the hero!"

Pyrrha: "Jaune, I..."

Jaune: "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives, don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?"

(Y/N): "Here Pyrrha let me take over. Jaune I do think you need help because let's face it you're not a good fighter but so what everybody needs help from time to time. Do you think I was born breaking bones and taking names, do you think Pyrrha was born excellent fighter she is now, no none of us were. You just need to get this macho thing out of your head cause this is something you cannot do alone Jaune this is something no one can do alone Jaune. I'm gonna be a little blunt here but you Jaune are not the knight in shining armor you're not Jaune well at least not yet we're here trying to help you become that knight in shining armor so if you would please just let us help."

Jaune: "Just leave me alone, okay?"

Pyrrha: "If that's what you think is best..."

You both walked back inside and back to your dorms where you found the girls getting ready for bed so you did the same you. You looked at Ruby but you didn't say anything to her you simply just smiled warmly which earned a look of relief from her but she was still shy and nervous and the blush on her face was still very apparent as was yours. When you were all set for bed you got into your spot on the floor and just relaxed sense you were feeling a bit restless which was understandable with circumstances so you just laid there for a while until you heard a voice.

Ruby: "Y/N are you awake?"

(Y/N): "Yeah."

Ruby: "Can we talk?"

(Y/N): "Sure."

You silently got up careful not to wake the others and got up onto Ruby's bed.

(Y/N): "So what's up"

Ruby: "I've wanted to do that for a while."

(Y/N): "I could tell. But why do you like me."

Ruby: "Well because you're handsome and nice and cool and you care for everyone."

You blushed a bit from what she was saying.

(Y/N): "No I can't be I'm just a normal guy wh-MMPH!"

You were cut off by Ruby pulling you into another kiss when you parted she said.

Ruby: "You're more than just some normal guy your Angelus the vigilante who protects everyone how is that not special."

She got you there you had no retaliation response for that.

Ruby: "I've liked you since you saved me from that deathstalker."

(Y/N): "It was nothing really."

Ruby: "No it was everything you saved my life and were there for me every step of the way in our time Beacon so far. Please Y/N, please I love you please be with me."

She said while snuggling up to you. And you knew what the answer was how could it be any other thing?

(Y/N): "Sure"

She got really happy and pulled you into a really tight and squeezy hug and you hugged back.

Ruby: "Yay this is the best day ever."

She said happily which you found cute she then let go of you and you said.

(Y/N): "Do you want to tell the others?"

Ruby: "Not yet I don't want Yang on my case about this yet."

She said before pulling you into one more kiss this time you kissed back and enjoyed every second of it. When you two parted you hopped off the bed and settled into your sport on the floor again you heard Ruby say.

Ruby: "Goodnight Y/N I love you."

(Y/N): "Goodnight Rubes I love you to."

You said before closing your eyes. Without a doubt this was the strangest day ever.

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PART 4 AND AS ALWAYS I WILL HAVE PART 5 OUT WHEN I CAN!**  
 **PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE IDEAS FOR THE STORY AND I MAY INCORPORATE THEM INTO THE NEXT PART!**  
 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks after the day you and Ruby kissed were pretty normal you would wake up and go through your classes for the day then return to your dorm and rest and that cycle repeated except for a few strange things happening here and there. But tomorrow was going to be field trip to Forever Falls and you were trying to get to bed early sense you would need all of your strength for tomorrow but a sound outside the door that you heard caught your curiosity so you got up and went to see what it was. When you looked out the door you saw that it was Jaune outside his door so decided to confront him.

(Y/N): "Hey Jaune! Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?"

Jaune: "Oh! Uh… Nope heh, got it."

(Y/N): "So where have you been lately?"

Jaune: "I uh… *sighs* I messed up… I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me….. I'm starting to think coming to this school is a bad idea…. I'm a failure…"

He put his back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting.

(Y/N): "Nope."

Jaune: "Nope?"

(Y/N): "Nope, you're a leader now Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

Jaune: "But what if I'm a failure at being a leader."

(Y/N): "You won't be."

Jaune: "How do you know?"

(Y/N): "I just do."

Jaune: "Heh, you know you're not the easiest person to about this kinda stuff."

(Y/N): "Nope! Jaune maybe you were a failure when you were a kid."

Jaune: "*sighs*"

(Y/N): "You might have even been a failure the first day we met but you can't be one now. You know why?"

Jaune: "Uhh… Because?"

(Y/N): "Because it's not about you anymore. You've got a team now Jaune. We both do. If we fail, then we will just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you. Have a good night Jaune."

You then got up and went back inside your dorm but before you lied down you heard Jaune's scroll go off and then you heard a message play.

Cardin (in message): "Hey it's your buddy Cardin. I know you're probably busy with that dust project I gave you. But I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier wasps."

You grinded your teeth together when you heard the message play. You knew you would get your revenge later.

After that you fell asleep and dreamed about Ruby.

 _Ruby: "Hehehe! C'mon Y/N we'll be late!"_

 _(Y/N): "I'm coming! I'm coming!_

 _You then felt something overcome you like you passed out or something because you fell to the ground._

 _Ruby: "Y/N! Y/N! Are you okay!?"_

 _You tried to talk but you couldn't for some reason. The next thing that happened horrified you to an extreme extent, you saw your body get up but you weren't the one controlling it you saw your body grab Ruby by the throat really hard and begin choking her._

 _Your Body: "There is no Y/N only Van-Tal! HA HA HA HA HA!"_

 _Your body then absorbed her and you saw Ruby's body turn to dust. You felt a tear roll down your cheek before you started bawling. You ran over to the remains of Ruby and cried into them._

 _(Y/N): "RUBY NO! RUBY NO! WHY!? WHY!?"_

 _The scenery around you then changed, you found yourself in a room filled with people and as you looked around some more you saw at the end of the room laid an urn. You felt tears uncontrollably run down your cheeks. You saw what you assumed to be Ruby's family bawling as much as you were._

 _Yang: "Why!? Why!? How could he do this to Ruby!?"_

 _You screamed and shouted at the top of your lungs just trying to get people to hear you but it was as if they couldn't hear you at all nor could they see you._

 _You then saw Ruby's father walk up to the podium and he began his speech._

 _Ruby's Father: "Ruby was a great girl who inspired many. She was the sweetest daughter a father could ever ask for."_

 _His expression turned from a one of sadness to a one of anger._

 _Ruby's Father: "Then the person who supposedly loved her took her away from us. Ruby if you can hear us we promise you that we will find Y/N and make him pay!"_

 _People chanted in agreement. The scenery around then changed again, you were now just in complete darkness but you heard footsteps behind you. You looked to see who it was and it was Ruby you ran to her and attempted to hug her but she pushed you back hard so you fell to the ground._

 _(Y/N): "Ruby?"_

 _Ruby: "Don't you dare try to touch me you freak!"_

 _Ruby's words hit you like bullets._

 _(Y/N): "Wha-? Bu-but why?"_

 _Ruby: "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! You're nothing but a monster!"_

 _(Y/N): "Ruby no! It's not like that I wa-…"_

 _You were silenced by Ruby slapping you across the face._

 _Ruby: "Shut it! Your dead to me you freak! I hate you! I've always hated you!"_

 _(Y/N): "B-but you said…"_

 _Ruby: "That I loved you?! I lied, I only started dating you because you saved me! I pitied you!"_

 _You then saw the ground below turn into dirt. The dirt then started to cave in and below was a deep hole and at the bottom laid a casket. You hung on to the sides for dear life._

 _(Y/N): "Please Ruby don't do this. Please I didn't mean to."_

 _Ruby: "You think I'd actually forgive you for killing me!? You are such an idiot!"_

 _You were crying really hard. You didn't want to believe what she was saying. You then saw another version of you walk up next to her a much darker version._

 _Dark (Y/N): "He still hanging on huh? Figures he has always been stubborn."_

 _He put an arm around Ruby and she cuddled up close to him._

 _Ruby: "Yes he has been my love. And he is so stupid he actually thought I loved him."_

 _You felt tears practically spraying from your eyes like sprinklers. You then saw them embrace each other and kiss passionately. You refused to believe your eyes._

 _(Y/N): "NO!"_

 _They then parted and the dark you began speaking._

 _Dark (Y/N): "Oh Y/N I know your smarter than this. You really should have seen this coming."_

 _He then stomped on your hands and you let go and fell to the coffin below._

 _(Y/N): "NOOOOO!"_

 _When you felt yourself hit the casket it started to close but you put your hands up and held it from closing but it felt as if some weight was pressing on it and you felt so weak._

 _(Y/N): "PLEASE NO! RUBY PLEASE! HELP ME! I LOVE YOU RUBY!"_

 _You then saw chains spring up around you and bind you down holding you still and the coffin closed shut._

Ruby POV

I woke up feeling well rested and I looked around and noticed that the others were still asleep. I looked to where I saw my darling Y/N and smiled. I then got off the bed and went over to the sleeping Y/N and kneeled down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I then went to change into my regular clothes and soon later the others began waking up.

Yang: "*yawn* Mornin Rubes."

Ruby: "Mornin Yang."

I then greeted my other teammates and they began getting dressed but Y/N was still asleep. I looked over to where he was laying and saw him with an expression that showed fear. He then started to shake his head around violently so I became concerned.

Ruby: "Y/N?"

Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked to where Y/N slept and saw him shaking his head around as well.

Weiss: "He's probably just having a bad nightmare."

Blake: "Yeah it's nothing to be worried about."

I nodded still keeping my eyes on him.

Ruby: 'I hope he's alright.'

The others then continued getting ready as did I but soon later we all became terrified. We saw Y/N's whole body shaking and convulsing violently.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang: "Y/N!"

We all ran to him and began trying to wake him up.

Ruby: "Nothing to worry about huh!?"

Weiss: "Oh just shut up and focus on waking him!"

We continued to try everything we could think of but nothing worked. But in one last desperate attempt I slapped him across the face really hard and said.

Ruby: "Y/N wake up! C'mon please wake up your frightening us!"

Y/N POV

You woke up and screamed at the top of your lungs.

(Y/N): "AHHHHH!"

You quickly pushed the girls away from you and backed up all the way to the wall near your suit. You saw Ruby and tears started flowing out of your eyes. You in a matter of seconds got into your suit and sprinted out the door running at top speed which caused students in the hallways to have a large gust of wind blow past them while you were running.

You got to the locker room and stopped and took a deep breath in and out.

(Y/N): "It's not real… It's not real."

You then went up to your locker that was holding your gear. Despite having the nightmare you felt completely rested and ready for the day ahead of you. When you finished equipping and checking your gear you closed your locker and turned around to find Ruby in front of you with tears in her eyes.

(Y/N): "R-Ruby! I'm sorry I was just frighte-…"

You were cut off by Ruby pulling you in for a kiss. You quickly melted into the kiss as you felt Ruby's soft lips connect with yours. After about 15 seconds you two parted.

Ruby: "It's ok. *sniffle* You don't need to explain. I understand you had a nightmare and were afraid so you ran."

She then hugged you.

Ruby: "But please tell me what happened so I can understand why you're upset."

You then told her the details of your nightmare and when you finished what happened next you did not expect. You felt yourself being tackled into the lockers and you felt Ruby's lips on yours again except this time there was much more passion you felt her tongue lick your bottom lip asking for entrance inside to which you obliged by opening your mouth. You felt her tongue feel around your mouth and you began to melt into the surprise kiss as well. You began to move your tongue in sync with Ruby's you were enjoying every second of it. For a while the room was practically burning with passion but the need for oxygen soon over-ruled it and you two parted lips leaving a strand saliva still connecting the two of you.

You looked at Ruby and saw she had tears running down her face.

Ruby: "Don't you ever let that get to you again! I love Y/N and I always will!"

She then buried her face into your chest.

Ruby: "I love so much Y/N! But you actually believed that I don't actually love you!? Think again!"

It was a good thing you two were alone or you would be causing quite the scene right now.

She then looked up with tears in her eyes adding more irresistibility to her usual puppy dog face.

Ruby: "I love Y/N you know that right?"

(Y/N): "Yes I do know that."

Ruby: "Good and don't let anybody or anything change that."

(Y/N): "Okay Ruby."

You two then kissed again but this kiss was short lived as you heard excited squeals coming from the entrance of the locker room. You two parted and looked to where it came from and you saw Yang and the others standing there. Yang was the one making the excited squealing noises. You and Ruby quickly parted and blushed really red while Yang took off towards her sister. When Yang got to her sister she pulled her into a tight hug.

Yang: "Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister! My baby sister's got a boyfriend!"

You chuckled a little as you saw Ruby picked up by Yang and swung around in excitement.

(Y/N): "Hehe! Yang I think you've shown Ruby how proud you are so put her down now."

Yang adopted a mischievous smile and said.

Yang: "You know what you're probably right."

(Y/N): "See?"

Yang: "You should be the one sweeping Ruby off her feet."

Yang then tossed Ruby at you and you caught her but you were holding her bridal style. You both immediately blushed and you put her down. Yang began laughing hysterically. You then put on a cocky smile and pulled out your scroll.

(Y/N): "You know I would quit laughing if I were you."

Yang stopped laughing but was still holding a huge smile.

Yang: "Why?"

You then adopted a cheshire smile as you said.

(Y/N): "Because I have this."

You then held up the video of Yang snoring while she was asleep and her eyes became wide.

(Y/N): "Hehe! That stopped you real quick like didn't i-…"

You then felt immediate pain in your face as you felt yourself get punched in the face by Yang. You flew back and you looked up to see Yang looking really angry. Luckily you still had your scroll on you so you quickly put away and got up. Yang then charged you and you did as well.

When you got to each other it was pretty one sided, Yang would throw punches and you would just counter or block them quite easily but at some point you slipped up because you got cocky and Yang landed a punch and you flew back but she didn't let up. As you hit a locker and slid to the floor Yang continued ground pounding you. You were struggling to keep your composure as she kept throwing strikes. You heard Ruby try to stop Yang.

Ruby: "Yang stop it! You're going too far!"

But Yang didn't listen. Yang through one more punch and that's when you snapped. Your eyes glowed dark purple and clouds of darkness began emanating off of you. Yang went to throw another punch but you caught her hand began squeezing and you hear the bones in her hand cracking under the amount of force you were applying. Yang tried to throw another punch but you used you free hand to smack it away and then quickly went for her throat. You then lifted her into the air still holding by the throat and you began squeezing and choking her.

Ruby: "Y/N stop please!"

You saw the look of fear in Ruby's eyes and immediately realized that you were scaring her and that you were becoming the monster from your nightmare. Your eyes reverted back to normal and darkness stopped coming off of you and you let Yang go and she dropped to the ground gasping for breath.

You became worried.

(Y/N): "Yang I am so sorry I don't know what came over me I just snapped."

Yang: "It's alright Y/N I was going a little too far myself. You're not too hurt are you?"

(Y/N): "Nope I feel fine."

You said as you helped her up.

Yang: "Remind me never to make you mad again."

Weiss and Blake: "Same here."

You chuckled and started walking out of the locker room.

(Y/N): "C'mon guys let's go."

They started walking with you and you all went to lunch. It was a bit surprising for team JNPR to see you and Ruby in a relationship all of a sudden but they were mature about it.

Timeskip

You were on the air ship taking you to Forever Falls. Ruby was snuggling up against and you had your arm around her. Her eyes were closed she had an adorable smile filled with content. You looked out the window over the many red trees as you approached the landing zone.

You then saw the bright flash of a camera out of the corner of your eye you looked over to see Yang sitting there with her scroll in camera mode and she just took a photo of you and Ruby together.

Yang: "What? Do you expect me not to take pictures of Ruby and her first boyfriend?"

She had you there so you just waved it off and continued looking out the window.

After a while the ship landed and all the students got off. You were walking through the forest of red trees which looked quite beautiful. And as you were walking with the group Glynda was giving a briefing to you all.

Glynda: "Yes students, the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful but you're not here to sight see. Professor Peaches asks all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

When she finished talking she stopped and turned to us and the rest of the group stopped as well. But Jaune wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into Cardin and Cardin gave Jaune a look of anger to which Jaune cowered under.

Jaune: "Oh uhh…*whistle*"

Glenda: "Each of you is to gather one jars worth of the red sap. However this forest full of the creatures of grim so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun."

When she finished you began walking away with your team and team JNPR minus the J. As you were walking you noticed Pyrrha had stopped so you went up to her.

(Y/N): "What's wrong?"

She didn't respond but she was looking behind her so you just traced her line of sight and found out she was looking at Jaune.

(Y/N): "Oh."

You began looking at him as well and he looked back at you two. Cardin then pulled him away.

Pyrrha: "*sigh*"

(Y/N): "Ah, don't think about it too much Pyrrha."

She shrugged and continued walking as did you.

You found your teammates and started getting the sap from them. You pulled out your injector gun **(It looks like the explosive gel gun but it is like a syringe.)** and loaded a bigger cartridge into the chamber and then stabbed the tree with it and pulled the trigger and the sap started flowing into the cartridge when it was full you set it to inject mode and aimed it in the jar you had and pulled the trigger. The sap started to fill the jar and when it got to the brim you closed the lid and set down your full jar. You then saw Ruby hold her empty jar up to you signaling that she wanted you to fill hers to. You just rolled your eyes and took her jar and repeated the process. As you were taking care of Ruby's jar you heard a conversation close by.

Jaune: "Cardin, what's going on?"

Cardin: "Payback."

Jaune: "Angelus? What do you-?"

Cardin: "That's the guy. (H/C)ed haired know-it-all, thinks he's so smart. Alight boys, last night old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box full of Rapier wasps, and now were going to put 'em to work."

Jaune: "*nervous laugh*"

Cardin: "Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things looove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach him a thing or two. And you're gonna do it."

Jaune: "Do what?"

Cardin: "Hit him with the sap. Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be in a first airship out of Beacon."

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Jaune preparing to throw the jar of sap at you. As you finished filling Ruby's jar you gave it to her and she gave you a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away and you smiled. You leaned against the tree waiting for Jaune to throw the sap jar at you.

(Y/N): 'C'mon Jaune do the right thing.'

You then saw Jaune lower his arm and look down.

Jaune: "No…"

Cardin: "What did you say?"

Jaune: "I said no!"

As he said that he threw the jar at Cardin and it broke on his chest plate. He then immediately regretted doing that because Cardin was not only still standing but now he was mad.

Cardin: "Oh, you've done it now."

Jaune: "*nervous laugh*"

Cardin and his team then started beating him up. At first you didn't do anything about it you just snuck away from the group and found a vantage point in a tree hidden away from them. At some point Jaune ended up on the ground and Cardin began speaking.

Cardin: "You know that wasn't very smart, Jaunie-Boy."

He said as he picked Jaune up and then punched him to the ground again.

Cardin: "I'm going to make sure that they send you back home to mommy in tiny, tiny pieces."

He said as he picked Jaune up by his collar.

Jaune: "I don't care what you do to me, but you are not messing with my friends."

Cardin: "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune then did a small but lazy smile as a response that Cardin got mad at. He went for a punch and at that point you thought Jaune had enough so you quickly threw a concussion grenade at them and detonated it this caused Cardin and his team to stumble around after the bright explosion. But it didn't last long Jaune was trying to get up again but got kicked by one of Cardin's teammates and he was back on the ground again.

Cardin: "Let's see how much of a man you really are."

That's when you interfered, you quickly glided out of your hiding spot and landed in front of Jaune.

(Y/N): "You'll have to go through me first."

Cardin: "Then we will. You have no chance sense we have our weapons on us."

You then took out two Angarangs having one in each hand then seemingly by just flicking your wrist the just multiplied to having four in each hand.

(Y/N): "News flash stupid, I do to."

Then a large roar erupted from the forest and an Ursa-Major came out. The beast stopped in front of the group and started sniffing, you realized that it was smelling the sap on Cardin's chest plate.

Russel: "That's a big Ursa!"

He said as he and the others except Cardin took off like cowards. You laughed a bit and then turned your attention back to the Ursa and prepared to throw your Angarangs at the beast but you looked at Jaune.

(Y/N): "You know what Jaune let's take this thing out together."

So you then sheathed your Angarangs and helped Jaune up. You and Jaune then looked to where the grimm was cornering Cardin. Cardin tried to pull out his weapon to fight the beast but it just swiped his weapon away. You then saw Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss come out of the forest. Cardin was about to be killed but at the last second Jaune came up and blocked its claw with his shield. You then went up to Cardin and dragged him away from the beast.

Cardin: "What are you doing?"

(Y/N): "As much as I hate you, you're still innocent."

You said as you ran off to help Jaune. When you were close enough you yelled to Jaune to get out of the way he then removed his shield and he got out of the way and the beast's claw landed leaving its head open you then sprinted and did a jumping side kick straight to its head. You successfully disoriented it but it wasn't done yet. The beast was about to slash at you but Jaune came up and swung his sword at the beast while his torso was open doing some damage.

The beast then did a series of strikes and slashes which you and Jaune dodged it wasn't until the last strike that Jaune got hit and flung back but you just bent backwards to dodge. Jaune then started to get a little desperate and tried to go for a charging strike but he got countered. The beast dodged his attack and it swung at Jaune accelerating his previous speed as he was sent tumbling to the ground.

You then saw an open spot and went for a strike while the beast was regaining his stance you quickly activated your electroshock gloves and charged the Ursa and you successfully landed a strike punching the Ursa across the face as hard as you could though it had little effect the beast then swung at you but you dodged by rolling backwards but you didn't have enough to see the next strike coming and you got hit and sent flying straight into a nearby tree. You were disoriented and woozy. The Ursa then went for a charge at Jaune and Jaune was going for a charge at the beast. When they were about to strike you noticed his shield was positioned properly but then all of a sudden his shield had a black glow around it and his shield was maneuvered into the right position. You wondered what happened but you then looked at Pyrrha and saw she had her hand up.

(Y/N): 'Oh, so her semblance is polarity that's why she's undefeatable, because you can't hit her if your weapon or armor is made out of metal.'

So then thanks to Pyrrha, Jaune blocked the strike and decapitated the beast. You then got up and walked over to him with a bit of a limp sense you were hit pretty hard into the tree.

(Y/N): "Nice one Jaune!"

Jaune: "Thanks."

You then limped over to the 3 girls on the side lines.

(Y/N): "Hey guys."

Ruby noticed that you were injured and immediately got worried and ran up to you.

Ruby: "Oh my god Angelus are you okay!"

She said as she was looking you over.

(Y/N): "I'm fine Ruby that hit just took a lot more out of me then I thought it did."

When Ruby touched your chest you winced. You realized that when you smacked into the tree you must've broken a few ribs.

Ruby: "We need to get you back immediately!"

She then allowed you to put your arm around her and put some of your weight on her to get off the leg you were limping on. You then began walking or hobbling back to Glynda and the ship.

(Y/N): "Jaune gets hit three times by the Ursa and ends up with a few scratches and bruises. I get hit by the Ursa one time and I end up with more than enough bruises, some broken ribs, and a limp."

You said in an irritated tone.

Ruby: "Well to be fair that hit was probably harder than the ones it hit Jaune with."

(Y/N): "Whatever."

You continued until you got back to Ms. Goodwitch she immediately got you back on the ship. Luckily you had your jar still on you so you weren't going to fail this. While you were on the airship Ruby never left your side she kept close to you, you asked her why but she just responded because she was worried. You didn't mind her being close to you after all she is your girlfriend. When you got off Ruby still stayed with you, you didn't understand why. The only thing that got her to walk away was when you were about to get your ribs surgically healed. You then passed out.

When you woke up Ruby was in the room with you she was sitting on the chair next to your bed asleep with her head on the bed near your hand. You smirked and sat up careful not to wake the sleeping Ruby and you saw your clothes and suit sitting in the corner of the room. So you got up and changed and got into your suit again. At that moment a nurse walked in and was a little surprised to see you up and about already.

Nurse: "Oh, Hello Mr. uhhh-…"

(Y/N): "Just call me Angelus."

Nurse: "Okay Angelus you're up early the anesthetic must have worn off sooner than I thought."

(Y/N): "Uh huh, tell me something. Where is my gear?"

Nurse: "Oh, your gear was put back into your locker sir."

(Y/N): "Okay good that saves me a lot of time."

You then went over to the still sleeping Ruby and picked her up bridal style. When you turned around you saw the nurse with a warm smile on her face.

(Y/N): "What?"

Nurse: "Nothing it's just… Young love is just the sweetest thing isn't it?"

You chuckled and carried Ruby out of the room. When you got to your dorm room you strategically unlocked the door while still holding Ruby and walked inside and noticed that the other members of your team were asleep you then set her down on her bed and tucked her in which was rather tricky considering how high up her bed was. You then placed a kiss on her forehead to which she smiled and snuggled up under the covers. You then hopped off and sat down for a little while before you heard a knock at the door. You opened the door and saw Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: "Jaune hasn't come to his dorm yet can you help me find him?"

(Y/N): "Sure I'm not very tired after resting from anesthetic. Besides I think I know where he is."

You and Pyrrha then made your way to the balcony and found Jaune there staring out at the sky.

(Y/N): "No Cardin tonight?"

Pyrrha: "I thought you two were best buds."

Jaune: "Pyrrha, Angelus, I'm sorry. I was a jerk and you two were only trying to be nice. I… I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head."

Pyrrha: "Jaune, it's okay. Your team really misses their leader you know. You should come down, Ren made pancakes. No syrup though, you can thank Nora for that."

Jaune: "Wait. I know I don't deserve it after all that has happened, but… Would you still be willing to help me…? To help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha then looked at Jaune then you. You both had a small smile.

(Y/N): "Well Jaune I'm healing but I can give this one lesson for now."

You then turned around and began walking towards Jaune.

(Y/N): "So Jaune… Answer me this. Why do we fall?

Jaune: "What?"

(Y/N): "Why do we fall?"

You said as you stopped in front of him.

Jaune: "Well because of gravity or someth-…"

You cut off Jaune by pushing him to the ground.

Jaune: "Hey!"

(Y/N): "Incorrect! Why do we fall?"

Jaune: "I-I don't know."

Jaune braced himself but soon saw your hand outstretched for him to take so you can lift him up and he took it.

(Y/N): "The answer is… So we can learn to pick ourselves back up."

You then pushed Jaune over again.

(Y/N): "Why do we fall?"

Jaune: "So we can learn to pick ourselves back up?"

(Y/N): "Good! Get up!"

He did as you said.

(Y/N): "Why do we fall?"

You said as you pushed him over again.

Jaune: "So we can learn to pick ourselves back up."

(Y/N): "Good! Get up!"

He did as you said again.

You then pushed him over again as you said.

(Y/N): "Why do we fall?!"

Jaune: "So we can learn to pick ourselves back up."

This time he got up as he was saying it without you telling him to.

(Y/N): "Good!"

You pushed him over again this time with a little more aggression.

(Y/N): "Why do we fall?!"

Jaune: "So we can learn to pick ourselves back up!"

This time when he got up you didn't congratulate him for answering correct you just pushed him over again.

(Y/N): "Why do we fall?!"

Jaune: "So we can learn to pick ourselves back up!"

(Y/N): "WHY DO WE FALL?!"

This time he caught your hands and responded.

Jaune: "So we can learn to pick ourselves back up!"

You smiled and pulled away. Jaune was amazed at how he just caught your hands.

(Y/N): "Good."

You then quickly tried to push him again and just as you expected he caught it. Jaune became even more amazed at how he blocked your attack without thinking about it.

(Y/N): "Well that's all I got for now, goodnight you two."

You said as you walked through the door. You eventually got back to your dorm you then unlocked the door and walked inside closing the door behind you. Everyone was still asleep so you just removed your armor and settled into your spot on the floor. But before you could fall asleep you heard a voice.

Ruby: "Y/N you don't have to sleep on the floor if you don't want to… you could… sleep in my bed with me if you want."

(Y/N): "Are you sure Ruby you're okay with that Ruby?"

Ruby: "Yes."

You then got up and hopped onto Ruby's bed and settled down next her and closed your eyes. You were about fall asleep until you felt some weight on you and some warmth spreading through your body you opened your eyes to see Ruby cuddling you.

(Y/N): "Ruby."

No response.

(Y/N): "Ruby wake up."

This time she responded very groggily.

Ruby: "Wha?"

(Y/N): "You're pressing up against me."

Ruby: "So."

(Y/N): "Well I thought you would want to move away."

Ruby: "Why would I want to do that?"

(Y/N): "I don't know. Oh well good night Ruby."

You said as you kissed on the forehead she smiled and snuggled closer to you. You didn't mind it, it actually feels pretty good being this close to her.

Ruby: "Goodnight Y/N, I love you."

(Y/N): "I love you to Rubes."

(Y/N): 'Ha! She's my precious rose."

After you thought that you slowly drifted to sleep.

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING PART 5 OF "The Dark Parasite"!**  
 **AS ALWAYS I WILL HAVE THE NEXT PART OUT WHEN I CAN AND MAKE SURE TO COMMENT WHEN YOU WOULD LIKE THESE PARTS TO BE SCHEDULED!**  
 **REQUESTS AND IDEAS ARE OPEN SO PLEASE SEND IN YOUR IDEAS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD THE NEXT PART BE ABOUT AND WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN IT!**  
 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK IT MEANS SO MUCH AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL OF YOU IN THE NEXT PART!**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month or two since the day you and Pyrrha started training Jaune to become a better fighter and when the other members of your team and team JNPR found out about your relationship with Ruby. As the weeks went by you had noticed that some girls seemed a little disappointed when they found out you and Ruby were a couple but you didn't think of it too much.

You and Ruby were so happy together you two were inseparable. And every day it had seemed that Ruby was getting more and more attached to you. She would check you over whenever you fought or got hurt to see if you had any injuries. She would stay by your side whenever you two walked in the hallway or someplace else holding your hand and sometimes even rapping both arms around your arm. And there was a lot more but you just passed it off as normal because after all you had never been in a real relationship before. It was always kick butt and talk later so you never really got the time to be in any kind of relationship of the sort. But other than that you and Ruby went on a few dates the first one being just as awkward as you had heard it would be. But others went better sense you two got comfortable with each other after the first one.

You had also showed your team and team JNPR the Guardian Angel and most of them were all over it. Ruby liked it because it was like a really fast tank, Yang liked because of the motorcycle that came out of it and the heavy fire power, Jaune liked it because he generally just thought it was cool, Nora liked because… well because she's borderline crazy, Pyrrha liked it because of how useful it would be on the field, and the others didn't show much interest either because of their calm nature and attitude or they generally didn't like it.

You still went out at night to defend Vale even though you had a lot to do over the daytime.

You were walking through town with your team. They had their normal outfits on while you wore something different **(Just imagine yourself in the outfit Michael Jackson wore in his "Bad" music video. If you don't know what it looks like please look it up. I don't want any confusion.)** but still had some of your gear on like the smaller wings, the gauntlets, and your combat belt with your tools and gadgets and you couldn't be seen in your suit because then your identity would be known. You all were walking and you and Ruby were holding hands while walking. After a bit of time you came to see an old man raising a banner that read "WELCOME TO VALE!".

Weiss: "The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!"

She said with a smile which weirded you out.

Ruby: "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kind of weirding me out."

(Y/N): "Same here Rubes."

Weiss: "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathe taking."

Yang: "*sighs* You really know how to take something and make it sound boring."

Weiss: "Quiet you."

Yang: "Remind me again why we are spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid dock."

Ruby then pinched her nose to block out the smell of fish in the air.

Ruby: "Oh they smell like fish."

(Y/N): "Really? I was expecting them to smell like cupcakes."

You said sarcastically which earned you a light punch on the shoulder from Ruby.

Weiss: "I heard students are visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

(Y/N): "Yeah right! You probably just want to spy on them so you can have the upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss: "Ugh, you can't prove that."

(Y/N): "Don't need to, you did it for me."

You smirked as Weiss just gave up her defense.

At that point Ruby noticed something.

Ruby: "Whoa!"

You all looked over to where she was looking and saw another store had been robbed. You all walked up to the trashed shop and Ruby began speaking with the police men at the front.

Ruby: "What happened here?"

Cop 1: "Robbery, second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

You felt bad because you felt as if you could've stopped this if you were out there. But you weren't so you felt that it was your fault.

Yang: "That's terrible."

Cop 2: "They left all the money again."

Ruby: "Huh?"

Cop 1: "Yeah, it just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?"

Cop 2: "I don't know, an army?"

Cop 1: "You thinking the, uh… White Fang?"

Cop 2: "Yeah, I'm thinking that we're not getting paid enough."

You were angered by what the cop said.

(Y/N): 'Grr! Stupid, corrupt, cops!'

Weiss: "Hmm, the White Fang. What an offal bunch of degenerates."

(Y/N): "What's your problem?"

Weiss: "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

Blake: "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

Weiss: "Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

Blake: "So then their 'very' misguided. Either way, it still doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

Ruby: "Hmm. Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months back. Maybe it was him."

Weiss: "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Yang: "That's not necessarily true."

You all then heard a voice coming from the docks.

Random guy: "Hey, stop that Faunus!"

You saw a monkey tailed blonde haired faunus boy running away from some ship workers on the ship towards you guys when you got back to the railing. He then hopped on to the side of the ship.

Faunus Boy: "Thanks for the ride, guys! Hehe."

He then hopped off and landed on the docks and began running then shortly after that he hopped up and began hanging upside down on a light pole from his tail and began eating a banana.

Random guy 2: "You no good stowaway!"

Faunus Boy: "Hey, a no good stowaway would get caught. I'm a great stowaway."

The boy then had a rock thrown at him but he dodged he looked down to see two cops standing below him.

Cop 1: "Hey. Get down from there this instant."

The boy then dropped his banana peel on to the cop's face which earned a growl out of the cop.

Sun: "*laughs*"

He then flipped back upwards standing on top of the light pole and then hopped off and landed near the end of the docks. He then took off again running away from the cops and ran up the stairs leading to the streets. After that he then ran past you guys and you noticed he winked at Blake for some reason. You then took off after him. You were honestly curious and wanted see what he would do.

Ruby: "Y/N wait!"

It was too late you were already gone chasing after the boy with cops. You careful not to activate your semblance and use your super speed.

(Y/N): "STOP!"

The boy turned his head while running and looked confused.

Faunus Boy: "You don't look like a cop."

(Y/N): "That's because I'm not a cop."

Faunus Boy: "Okay, so why are you chasing me?"

(Y/N): "Because I'm curious."

Sun: "Well, my name is Sun. What's your name?"

(Y/N): "Y/N and here let me help you." (Your in disguise so you can use your real name.)

You reached into your combat belt and pulled out a smoke bomb and threw down behind you and him.

Sun: "Thank! Maybe I'll see you later."

He said as he hopped onto a small building then hopped up again to another one then went out of sight. You then turned around and began walking back to your friends.

As you were coming back you saw that Weiss was on top of an orange haired girl. You pulled down your goggles to see if you could find her in your data base but then something weird happened. You noticed the girl had no skeletal frame just wires and metal.

(Y/N): "Huh? An android?"

You then got back to your teammates. Ruby ran up to you and hugged you tightly.

Ruby: "Why'd you run off like that?"

(Y/N): "Sorry."

You said sheepishly.

Ruby: "Just don't scare me like that again."

She then kissed you on the lips and you kissed back.

Weiss: "No, he got away!"

(Y/N): "Uh… Weiss?"

Weiss looked at you and you pointed at the android girl beneath her. Weiss looked at her and jumped back up to her feet in surprise.

Weiss: "Ah!"

Android Girl: "Salutations."

The girl said still lying on the ground.

Ruby: "Um… Hello."

Yang: "Are you, okay?"

Android Girl: "I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking."

(Y/N): "Do you… wanna get up?"

Android Girl: "…Yes."

She then sprung back on to her feet like a ninja which surprised you all.

Penny: "My names Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ruby: "Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

Weiss: "I'm Weiss."

Blake: "Blake."

Yang: "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

This earned Yang a swift smack in the side from Blake.

Yang: "Oh, I'm Yang."

The girl then looked at you.

Penny: "And you are…?"

(Y/N): "I'm Y/N."

She then smiled.

Penny: "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Weiss: "You already said that."

Penny: "…So I did."

Weiss: "Well, sorry for running into you."

Ruby: "Take care, friend."

The group then began to walk away. You stayed there staring at her for a few more second before saying.

(Y/N): "Yeah… take care, friend."

You said with a small smile before walking away. You caught up with the group and started walking by Ruby's side again.

Yang: "She was… Weird."

Weiss: "Now, where did that Faunus riffraff run off too?"

Then Penny appeared in front of you guys all of a sudden.

Penny: "What did you call me?"

Yang: "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me."

Penny: "No, not you."

Penny then walked up to you and Ruby.

Penny: "You two."

(Y/N): "Huh?"

Ruby: "Me? I… I don't know what I… I… Um…"

Penny: "You guys called me friend, am I really your friend?"

You and Ruby looked over her the girls shoulder at her team for consolation to which they nodded no.

(Y/N) & Ruby: "Um… Yeah sure, why not?"

Penny: "Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

(Y/N): "You and Ruby can do that I'm not."

Penny: "Why not friend?"

(Y/N): "Because those are the things girls do and I'm a boy."

You noticed Ruby and Weiss having a quiet conversation in the background but then Yang spoke up.

Yang: "So… What are you doing in Vale?"

Penny: "I'm here to fight in the tournament."

Weiss: "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

Penny: "I'm combat ready!"

She said doing a salute.

Weiss: "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

Blake: "Says the girl wearing a dress."

Weiss: "It's a combat skirt!"

Ruby slid up next Weiss.

Ruby: "Yeah!"

Weiss held out her hand for a high five and Ruby slapped it. You snorted a bit trying to hold back laughter.

Weiss: "Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed… rapscallion?"

Penny: "The… Who?"

Weiss: "The filthy Faunus from the boat."

Weiss held up a very crude drawing of Sun as an example to help Penny.

Blake: "Why do you keep saying that?"

Weiss: "Huh?"

Blake: "Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!"

Weiss: "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can, or the lamp post as a lamp post?"

Blake: "Stop it!"

Weiss: "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

Blake: "Ugh, you ignorant little brat!"

She said walking away from the group. Then Weiss joined her while saying.

Weiss: "How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your teammate!"

Blake: "You are a judgmental little girl."

Weiss: "What in the world makes you say that?"

Blake: "To me, the fact that you would sort that boy with a terrorist group, solely based on his species, makes you as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be."

Yang (over Blake): "I think we should go."

Penny (also over Blake): "Where are we going?"

Weiss: "So you admit it, the White Fang is just a radical group of terrorist."

Blake: "That's not what I meant and you know it."

The argument continued on until you got back to your dorm room and it was night time.

Weiss: "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem."

Blake: "That is the problem."

Weiss: "You realize that you are defending an organization that hate humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are nothing but pure evil."

You were getting angrier and angrier as it went on not because of how annoying this was getting but at how insensitive Weiss was being. Darkness began flowing from you but it was dark and it wasn't coming off in large amounts so no one noticed.

Blake: "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

Weiss: "People like me?"

Blake: "You're discriminatory!"

Weiss: "I'm a victim! You want to know why I hate the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. A war with an actual bloodshed. My Grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I could remember. And ever since I was a child, I watched family and friends disappear. Board members, executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day my father would come home furious. And that would make for a very difficult childhood!"

Ruby then went up to Weiss to try and comfort her.

Ruby: "Weiss, I…"

Weiss: "No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Blake: "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Eyes went wide as she revealed not only being a Faunus but also being part of the White Fang.

Blake: "I-I…"

Blake then bolted out of the room as fast as she could.

Ruby: "Blake, wait! Come back!"

You were then at you breaking point, your eyes glowed dark purple the white around them turned black, your voice became all distorted and demonic. You then forced Weiss up against the wall.

(Y/N): "WELL WEISS WAS IT WORTH IT! HUH!? WAS IT WORTH BEING AN INSENSITIVE PRICK! LOOK WHERE IT GOT YOU!"

You then felt extreme pain in your head you held you head and began stumbling around the room uncontrollably. After a bit you accidentally fell out the open window you still felt the pain in your head so you didn't let go of your head so you kept falling. When you landed you hit the ground hard, you were on your back gasping for breath because of how hard you hit the ground.

?: "Hmm well that didn't seem to go well."

You looked over and your eyes went wide.

(Y/N): "V-Vantal?"

Vantal: "I prefer more to go by Joker. HAHAHAHA!"

You felt yourself getting angry.

(Y/N): "What are you doing here?"

Vantal/Joker: "What? Is it wrong to want to see my brother?"

(Y/N): "After what you did, yes."

Vantal/Joker: "Oh, well that's a shame isn't it?"

He said sarcastically.

(Y/N): "Get out of her!"

Vantal/Joker: "Hold your horses Y/N. I just want to talk."

He said while getting on top of you. He then pulled out a knife and put it in your mouth pressing it against the inside of your left cheek.

Vantal/Joker: "You see Y/N, I was put on this world to ensue chaos, and you were put on this world to ensue solace. So you see we are polar opposites yet we use to be the best of pals."

You wanted to hit him but you were in no condition to move after that fall.

Vantal/Joker: "But besides that if I just kill you right here and now I'd be free to ensue all the chaos I want."

He said while pressing the knife harder against your left cheek.

Vantal/Joker: "But where's the fun in that? You see Y/N over the years I've learned that chaos is nothing without solace, so you see Y/N… you complete… me."

Ruby: "Y/N!?"

Vantal/Joker: "Well it seems that we are out of time."

He then removed the knife from your mouth and got up.

Vantal/Joker: "I'll see you soon… Brother."

He then turned into a cloud of darkness and disappeared. And you then finally passed out from the pain.

Ruby POV

I watched as Y/N fell out the window I quickly ran to the window to try and catch him but had no luck in doing so. I looked out the window to see where he landed but it was to dark.

Ruby: "Y/N!"

I then ran out the door and ran outside as quick as I could. It took a while to get outside but I made it.

Ruby: 'Oh dust, I hope he's okay.'

I thought really worried when I got near to where our dorm's window was I began looking and calling out to him.

Ruby: "Y/N! Y/N! C'mon where are you?!"

After a bit of searching I found him there was a small bit of darkness clouds in the air but that was probably because he passed out.

Ruby: "Y/N! Please wake up!"

I said I was knelt down beside him shaking him.

Yang: "Ruby!"

Ruby: "Yang please come help me?!"

I saw that Ozpin and Glynda were with Yang.

Ozpin: "Ms. Rose please step from Angelus!"

Ruby: "No! Not until I know he's okay."

Glynda: "We won't be able to help him unless you step away!"

I then looked at Y/N and placed a kiss on his cheek then stepped away.

Ruby: "Alright."

Ozpin and Glynda then began checking him over.

Glynda: "He seems to be fine his aura is healing him. But that was quite a nasty fall he may be out for a little while."

Ozpin: "Girls, why don't you head back to your dorm and get some rest while we get Angelus to the infirmary."

Yang then wrapped her arm around me and began guiding me back to our dorm. I was on the verge of bawling like baby.

Yang: "C'mon Ruby let's do as they told us to."

Ruby: "I-is Y/N g-gonna be alright?"

Yang: "I hope so Ruby… I hope so."

 **WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PART 6 OF "The Dark Parasite"!**  
 **AS ALWAYS I WILL HAVE THE NEXT PART OUT WHEN I CAN AND MAKE SURE TO COMMENT WHEN YOU WOULD LIKE THESE PARTS TO BE SCHEDULED!**  
 **REQUESTS AND IDEAS ARE OPEN SO PLEASE SEND IN YOUR IDEAS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD THE NEXT PART BE ABOUT AND WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN IT!**  
 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK IT MEANS SO MUCH AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT PART!**  
 **BE SURE TO-**  
 **FAVORITE!**  
 **COMMENT!**  
 **AND MAYBE BECOME A WATCHER OF MY STORIES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ruby POV**

It's been two days since Blake ran away and I'm really worried about her but not as worried as I am about Y/N, He's been unconscious for two days and still shows no signs of waking up anytime soon. I visited him a few times on Saturday and once this morning before we left to go look for Blake.

Yang, Weiss, and I were in town looking for Blake shouting her name.

Ruby: "Blake!"

Yang: "Blake!"

Ruby: "Blake! Where are you?"

Yang: "Blake!"

I turned and glared at Weiss

Ruby: "Weiss, you're not helping!"

Weiss: "Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police."

Ruby: "Weiss."

Weiss: "It was just an idea."

Ruby: "Yeah, a bad one."

Yang: "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions."

Weiss: "And I think when we hear it, you all will realize that I was right."

Penny: "And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today."

We looked behind us to see penny following us.

Ruby: "Ah! Penny, where did you come from?!"

Penny: "Hey guys, what are you up to?"

Ruby: "Uh..."

Yang: "We are looking for our friend, Blake."

Penny: "Oh, you mean the Faunus girl."

We were stunned at how she already knew.

Ruby: "Wait, how did you know that?"

Penny: "Um, the cat ears?"

Yang: "What cat ears, she wears a... bow..."

It took a moment to process everything as a tumbleweed blows by for some reason.

Ruby: "She does like tuna a lot."

Penny: "So, where is she? And where is your other friend Y/N? Is he missing to?"

Ruby: "No he isn't. Blake's been missing since Friday and Y/N's back at Beacon in the infirmary."

Penny: "Oh dear! What happened?"

Ruby: "Well after Blake left Y/N got mad at Weiss because of how insensitive she was being and yelled at her and forced her up against a wall. But he then started hold on to his head in pain like he had a massive headache or something and he stumbled around the room until he fell out the window."

She walked up to me and grabbed me by my arms.

Penny: "*small gasp* That's terrible! Well, don't you worry, Ruby my friend. I won't rest till we find your teammate."

I gave her a nervous smile as she was talking. She then let go of me.

Ruby: Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh, but we're-we're okay. Really. Right guys?

I looked over to where Weiss and Yang were and saw that they weren't their anymore. I was all alone with Penny but then another tumble weed blew by again.

Penny: "It sure is windy today."

 **3rd person POV**

Y/N laid in bed in the infirmary and still shows no signs of waking up anytime soon.

The door opened and a nurse walked in to check on him as she was told to by Ruby. She came in humming a little song to herself and unintentionally to the unconscious vigilante as well. She did her check-up as usual she made sure everything was working, she checked Y/N's heart rate, blood pressure, blood flow, and all the other things she would do. As she was about to walk out something weird happened the heart rate monitor started to beep a little faster.

"Beep-Beep Beep-Beep Beep-Beep"

She turned to the bed again and noticed her suspicions were confirmed. Her patient's heart rate was increasing for some unknown reason. Then something that spooked her happened. All of a sudden the heart rate monitor started beeping even faster in less than a few second.

"Beep-Beep Beep-Beep Beep-Beep"

The nurse then got worried and called for assistance. She went up to the intercom that was in his room and spoke into it while holding the button down.

Nurse Jacklyn: "Hello this is nurse Jacklyn, can I get some assistance in room 4-B?"

Some other nurses and doctors that were free began their way towards his room.

Then she began to feel terrified when she looked back at her patient. He was shaking and convulsing in his bed and his heart rate was at 117 BPM and rising.

"Beep-Beep Beep-Beep Beep-Beep"

She then got on the intercom again in a hurry.

Nurse Jacklyn: "Attention! Will all available staff please report to room 4-B immediately! Patient is having seizure!! I repeat patient is having a seizure!!!"

A lot of ruckus and staff running around could be heard outside. Nurse Jacklyn ran up to the patient and proceeded to attempt to hold him still. And at that moment doctors, nurses, and other staff burst into the room.

Nurse Jacklyn: "Thank dust! Get over here and help m-..."

She was cut off by Y/N's arm reaching up and grabbing her by the throat. The nurse began coughing and struggling to get free but to no avail. He then opened his eyes to reveal pitch black eyes with the irises being dark purple.

(Y/N): "Now, now nurse Jacklyn isn't it sort of rude to get these people worked up about nothing."

He then began absorbing her and she opened her mouth to scream in agony but nothing came out, he was holding her throat to tight. When he finished everyone watched in horror as the poor nurse's body slowly began to deteriorate into dust.

Y/N then hopped out of bed and looked at the other staff in the room with an insane cheshire smile on his face and eyes wide with insanity.

(Y/N): "Now who's next?"

They all then scrambled for the door but in their large numbers they accidently closed the door and blocked the door with their bodies.

"HELP!!! HELP US!!! PLEASE!!!"

Y/N laughed manically and walked over to the closest staff member and punched his hand straight through his gut. He then grabbed another one and absorbed her in a matter of seconds. Slowly the bodies and remains from the staff members helplessly trapped in the room with the insane maniac piled up until there was one left. He looked as if he were about to soil himself or already had done so and he must've been a new guy because he was a younger fellow. He was terrified out of his mind huddled up in the corner hiding his face from the psychotic freak. Y/N slowly began to walk towards his terrified victim and knelt down in front of him.

Young Staff Member: "PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! I HAVE A FAMILY AND I JUST GOT MY FIRST GIRLFRIEND!!!"

Y/N put his index finger to the boy's lips signaling him to shut up.

(Y/N): "Shh-shh-shh-shh-shh-shh, don't fret my friend I give you mercy."

Young Staff Member: "Oh thank you so much!!!"

(Y/N): "Ah ah ah!!! On one condition."

Young Staff Member: "What?"

(Y/N): "You get me out of here without being noticed and I will assure that you get back to your family and girlfriend safely."

Young Staff Member: "Sure thing man but how? You're not gonna go unnoticed looking like the way you do now."

Y/N stood up and got into the cloths he wore on Friday that have been at his bed-side.

(Y/N): "Okay first thing, do not call me man you worthless peasant we are not equals. Second thing, I think I know a way."

Young Staff Member: "Well what then ma- I mean sir? Sorry sir."

(Y/N): "I'll let that one slide because you amuse me."

Y/N then walked in front of the young man again.

(Y/N): "Open your mouth, and don't question why."

The young man did as he was told and opened your mouth. Y/N then began to turn into a cloud of darkness that was going inside of the young man's mouth. He was in agony but couldn't scream with him being force fed a person. When it was done the young man got up from the ground and looked around.

Young Staff Member: "Hello?"

(Y/N): "Hello Connor."

Connor: "Huh? Where are you? And how'd you find out my name sir?"

(Y/N): "I'm inside of you Connor, I'm one with you. Go look in the mirror."

Connor did as he was told.

Connor: "Woah! Why are my eyes a light purplish color?"

He examined his eyes in the mirror.

(Y/N): "That's because I'm apart of you now. Okay so here's what's going to happen you are going to walk out of here and be sure to put up an act if needed and you are going to walk home or to your girlfriend's place I don't care where just walk out of here. If even think of acting against me I will know and you will die, if you fail to succeed you will die, if you tell anyone about me you will die. Do I make myself clear?"

Connor: "Yes sir."

(Y/N): "Good now go."

Connor opened the door out of the room and walked into the hall way and started on his way to his girlfriend's house.

 **Ruby POV**

We were still in town looking for Blake. Penny was asking me questions the entire time.

Penny: "So, Blake is your friend?"

Ruby: "*sighs* Yes Penny."

Penny: "But you're mad at her?"

Ruby: "Yes. W-Well, I'm not, Weiss is."

Penny: "Is she friends with Blake?"

Ruby: "Well, that's kind of up in the air right now."

Penny: "But why?"

Ruby: "*sighs* Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was."

Penny: "*gasps* Is she a man?"

Ruby: "No, no Penny. I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

Penny: "I don't have a lot of friends. But if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby: "Me too..."

Penny: "And what about Y/N?"

Ruby: "Huh? What about him?"

Penny: "Is he your friend?"

Ruby: "Well, he's a bit more than that Penny."

Penny: "So he's your best friend?"

Ruby: "No, Penny he's my boyfriend."

Penny: "Well of course he's your boyfriend. He is a boy after all."

Ruby: "No, that's not what I meant Penny. I meant that he and I are lovers."

Penny: "Ohhhh. That makes much more sense."

I laughed a little at her obliviousness but got sad shortly after.

Penny: "What's wrong friend? You look sad."

Ruby: "Nothing it's just... I hope he's alright."

Penny: "How long has he been unconscious?"

Ruby: "Two days."

Penny: "And you miss him?"

Ruby: "Yes"

I said in a near whisper while having tears run down my face.

Penny: "Are you okay Ruby?"

I wiped of my face with my sleeve and took a deep breath.

Ruby: "Y-yeah I'm fine. Let's just continue looking for Blake."

Penny: "Okay friend."

 **3rd person POV**

Connor finally made it to his girlfriend's house. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before a beautiful girl came to the door.

(Y/N): "Yo dude, how'd you get her? She's wayyyyy out of your league."

Connor: "Please stop"

Connor's Girlfriend: "Connor? What are you doing?"

She said with a big smile.

Connor: "Hey Taylor! Uh, they let me off early today so I thought I would come for a visit."

Taylor: "Okay then! Come in, Come in."

Connor walked inside and was about to walk to the kitchen but he felt Taylor's hand on his wrist so he stopped.

Taylor: "Hey! Where's my kiss?"

Connor: "Oh sorry."

The two embrace in a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her as did she. During the kiss he felt as if a ton was lifted off of his shoulders. At some point Taylor pulled away and smiled with a bit of a sensual look.

Taylor: "Jeez, someone's feeling frisky today."

He looked confused but then realized Y/N took control of his hands and made him grab her butt and slip his hand under her shirt. He pulled away and smiled sheepishly through a blush.

Connor: "Sorry it's been a rough day so I guess my subconscious wanted to unwind a little."

Taylor: "Hehe! I guess so. Well why don't you have a seat in the kitchen and we can talk about your day?"

Connor: "Sounds good."

Taylor: "Kay, I just gotta run upstairs and take care of a few things real quick."

Connor: "Alright. No rush."

She smiled warmly and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going upstairs to take care of the things she had to do. Connor walked into the kitchen and took a seat.

Connor: "Sir, can you please not make me touch my girlfriend inappropriately?"

No response

Connor: "Sir?"

He tapped his head assuming that it would wake him up or something.

Connor: "Hello?"

Taylor: "Who ya talking to sweetie!?"

Connor: "Nobody just myself!"

Taylor: "Well okay then! I'm coming down!"

Taylor walked into the kitchen and rapped her arms around him from behind.

Taylor: "You're really tense babe. What's wrong?"

Connor: "Nothing it's just-... GAH!!!"

Connor felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and looked down to see that Taylor had stabbed him. He fall off his chair and looked up at his girlfriend.

Connor: "Taylor? Why?"

Taylor: "Guess again."

Her eye's glowed dark purple.

Connor: No! No! You didn't! But you promised-..."

(Y/N): "I promised that I'd get you home safely I didn't say what would happen after."

Connor began crying like a baby. The feminine bodied Y/N straddled the dying Connor.

(Y/N): "Yes! YES! CRY SOME MORE!!!

He/She began to lick the tears and blood off of his face.

(Y/N): MMM! YUMMY BLOOD AND TEARS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

He then took the knife that was still in his hand and slit Connor's throat. He then stood up and licked the blood off of the knife.

 **Y/N POV**

You looked around still in the body of Connor's girlfriend Taylor.

(Y/N): "What an idiot! Thinking I'd actually let him live he should have gotten out of there while he had the chance."

You looked down and noticed Taylor's rather sizable amount of cleavage shown by her shirt that wasn't in anyway a V-neck. You grabbed them and gave them a squeeze before getting a little curious.

(Y/N): "Hmm, I wonder?"

You pulled the shirt collar out and took a peek and the extremely large bust owned by Taylor.

(Y/N): "Not bad Connor. Not bad."

You felt yourself getting a little aroused.

(Y/N): "Hmm, never did get the chance to do it in a girl's body before... WELP NO TIME LIKE THE PRESENT!"

You then went upstairs and "played" with Taylor's/your body for about 3 hours.

When you finished you went downstairs and dragged Connor's lifeless body upstairs and then got out of Taylor's body. You then got some duck-tape and bound and gagged her. You then got a cup of cold water and poured it on Taylor's face.

She woke up and looked around and noticed she was bound, gagged, and naked. She then noticed you and her dead boyfriend and began crying.

(Y/N): "Shh, you precious thing it's alright."

You then ripped the tape off of her face.

Taylor: "Oww! Why did you kill him!?"

(Y/N): "No no no, Taylor I thought we understood each other. What about conversation before."

Taylor: "You said nothing about killing him!"

(Y/N): "Well you should've expected it. Eh what ya gon do?"

Taylor: "Well I'm not afraid of you so go ahead and kill me! I don't care!"

(Y/N): "You see Taylor I thought ahead and well... I have decided to leave you alive and let you suffer being all alone and let you suffer being without your precious love."

Taylor: "Well there is a flaw in your plan eventually I'll die of thirst or hunger."

(Y/N): "Which is why I got rid of your need for sustenance and sleep and slowed your body clock."

Taylor looked terrified.

Taylor: "No."

(Y/N): "Oh yes! You are gonna sit here for maybe a good 500 years and suffer."

Taylor: "What did I do to deserve this!?"

(Y/N): "Oh you've nothing I just love hurting people. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

You laughed as you walked out of the house.

After a bit of walking you ran into a group of 6 thugs.

Thug: "Hey kid, gives us everything you have or we'll take it by force and leave you to die."

Thug 2: "Yeah!"

(Y/N): "I have a better idea."

You then opened your mouth and started breathing out a large wave of darkness. When you finished there was nothing left of them. You laughed and formed into a darkness cloud and began to fly through the air.

 **3rd person POV**

Blake was at a docking bay spying on the dust container to see if the White Fang would come and steal them. After a while Sun came up.

Sun: "Did I miss anything?"

Blake: "Not really, they've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

Sun: "Cool. I stole you some food."

He said while holding up some apples.

Blake: "Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

Sun: "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?

This earned him a glare from Blake.

Sun: "... Okay, too soon."

Then a ship flew overhead and landed near the crates. Then White Fang members came out and Blake became sad.

Blake: "Oh no."

Sun: "Is that them?"

Blake: "Yes, it is them..."

White Fang goon: "Alright, grab the tow cables."

Sun: "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

Blake: "No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right."

Then that Roman Torchwick guy came to the entrance of the ship.

Roman: "Hey! What's the hold up? We are not the exactly most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment. So, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Blake: "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that."

Blake drew her Gamble Shroud and hopped off the building she was on top of.

Sun: "Hey! What are you doing?"

She then ran behind a few crates until she was directly behind Roman and she held him with her sword pressed against his throat.

Roman: "No you idiot. This isn't a leash. What the?! Oh for f-..."

Blake: "Nobody move!"

The men drew their weapons and aimed them at her.

Roman: "Whoa! Take it easy there little lady."

Blake then removed her bow showing her cat ears.

Blake: "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"

Roman: "Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?"

Blake: "What are you talking about?"

Roman: "The White Fang and I are going on a joined business venture together."

Blake: "Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Roman: "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation."

More ships began to fly overhead. After a few seconds Blake felt herself being grabbed and thrown on to the ground hard. She looked up to see a man in purple suit and clown make up with scars on his face to represent a smile.

Blake: "Who are you?"

Joker: "You can call me the Joker."

He lifted her up and threw her into a crate which made a loud banging noise.

Blake got back up and looked at the Joker again. He then formed a rocket launcher out of darkness and proceeded to fire at her.

Blake: 'Huh? That seemed very similar to Y/N's semblance.'

She continued dodging and using her semblance to aid her dodging until she ran away.

Joker: "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

He then had a banana peel thrown on to his head. He removed it and looked up to see Sun and was too late to do anything so he just took the attack. Sun landed on Joker's face and tumbled and then rolled on to his feet again.

Sun: "Leave her alone."

Joker the turned into a cloud of darkness and reformed to be standing up again. More White Fang troops landed.

Joker: "Hey Torchwick you got this kid right? He's not fun enough for me."

Joker began walking away until he heard a disembodied laugh.

Joker: "Huh?"

There was more disembodied laughter. Then multiple trails of darkness centered in front of Joker to form...

 **Y/N POV**

(Y/N): "Hello, brother."

Joker: "Y/N? Here's me looking for someone fun to fight and he appears right in front me. HAHA!!!

(Y/N): "Wrong name guess again."

Joker went wide-eyed.

Joker: "Solako?"

(Y/N): "In the flesh."

Joker: "Never thought I would see you again."

(Y/N): "Hehehe! HEY WE GONNA FIGHT OR WHAT!?!? I'M GETTING ANTSY!!!"

You then used your super speed and blasted him through a crate. He came out fight as well he turned into a cloud of darkness and tackled you and kept going blasting you through multiple crates. You then formed dark purple energy in your hands and blasted it at him sending him high up into the air you then formed into a cloud of darkness and went up. You kicked him in mid-air then formed the lower half of your body into a darkness cloud as did he. You then began attacking each other one hit after the other until you over powered him and threw him down word while he was disoriented then flew downwards and tackled him into the ground.

 **Ruby POV**

I found the source of the explosion and saw that Torchwick guy about to kill that monkey faunus we saw on Friday and Blake.

Ruby: "Hey!"

Roman: "Oh, hello Red! Isn't it passed your bed time?"

Penny: "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

Ruby: "Penny, get back."

I didn't that Torchwick had fired a shot at me and it was too late by then. The explosive hit me and I got blown back.

Ruby: "AHH!!!"

I looked up when I was on the ground and noticed to objects falling and they then hit the ground really hard. I looked to see what it was and I went wide eyed.

 **Y/N POV**

(Y/N): "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

You placed your hand on him and he knew what you were thinking.

Joker: "You know you can't kill me. You're too much of a softy to do that."

(Y/N): "You may be right but it's not because I'm a softy. Y/N might have been a softy but I am not. I just want the power."

He went wide eyed and then began to scream in pain. You felt the power within you building you felt unstoppable. When you finished you stopped just before he was completely drained and then picked him up and threw him into the sky over the sea and out of sight.

Darkness was flowing off of you and a dark purple aura emanated from you your eyes were still dark purple and pitch black. You created a shock wave of darkness as the power you absorbed became a registered part of you. You let out a horrific animalistic roar.

Some White Fang members decided to attack you but you just launched a blast of darkness from you hand that disintegrated them. Another group of them tried to attack you but you just swiped your hand towards them and unleashed a horizontal blade blast that sliced them in half. The rest of the White Fang members began to retreat but you just lifted your hand up and the rose into the air covered in darkness you then clenched your hand into a fist and their auras began flowing into you by one big multicolored stream into your hand. They then all turned to dust.

You noticed Torchwick had disappeared when more ships started coming in. You just released multiple blade blasts and took down a good portion of the ships. You saw Torchwick on a ship flying away along with a few other ships. You were about to take them down but got interrupted by a voice behind you.

Ruby: "Y/N STOP!!!"

You turned around and saw her running at you. You launched her back with a darkness blast. But she just got back up and started at you again. You launched another one at her but she dodged and used her semblance to close the rest of the distance. She pulled you into a hug and proceeded to say.

Ruby: "Y/N STOP LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU'RE NOT A KILLER!!! GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!!!"

You just shoved her off and prepared to kill her. But she caught by surprise when she pulled you into a kiss. In a desperate attempt to end her you started breathing darkness into her mouth but you could feel your power dying down quickly.

(Y/N): 'NO!!! SHE'S TURNING ME BACK TO NORMAL!!!'

You tried to pull away but you couldn't Y/N was taking control again.

(Y/N): "NO!!! no!!! no!! no! NO! nooooooooo!"

You were now normal again you still felt incredibly strong from absorbing Vantal but the good you was back. You rapped your arms around Ruby and you two explored each other's mouths like before. When you two parted you both were gasping for breath.

Ruby: "Y/N?"

(Y/N): "Yes it's me this time."

She pulled you into a big squeeze of a hug.

Ruby: "I missed you so much!"

(Y/N): "I missed you to Rose."

After a while police came on to the scene. Good thing there was no evidence of what you had done.

You and Ruby were snuggling while sitting on a wooden box as were the others. Soon later Weiss and Yang came along. Blake and Ruby got up and walked over to them.

Ruby: "Look Weiss, it's not what you think. She explained the whole thing, you see she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears and they are actually kind of cute."

Blake: "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-..."

Weiss: "Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in the twelve hours I've decided, I don't care."

Blake: "You don't care?"

Weiss: "You said you not one of them anymore, right?"

Blake: "No, I haven't been since I was younger."

Weiss: "I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that next time something this big comes up. You'll come to your teammates and not some... Someone else."

Blake: "Of course."

Ruby: "Yeah, Team RWBY is back together!"

Weiss: "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you."

Ruby: "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Penny?"

(Y/N): "Hey guys? I gotta go take care of some stuff okay? I'll meet you all back at the school."

Ruby then walked up to you and planted a quick kiss on your lips.

Ruby: "Okay, but don't stay out to long or go crazy again."

(Y/N): "I can assure you it won't happen again. And I won't be out to long."

She then kissed you one more time and allowed you to leave.

You then left and used your super speed to get to a certain household.

You stepped into Connor and Taylor's house and went into the bed room where Taylor was still bound and still naked.

You knocked on the door and she looked up and tried to back away out of fear.

(Y/N): "No no no! There's nothing to be worried about. I assure you that I am good."

You then walked up to her and cut the tape binding her and she got up and slapped you.

(Y/N): "OW! I completely deserved that."

You then walked up to the dead body of Connor and placed a hand on him.

Taylor: "What're you doing?"

(Y/N): "Fixing the wrong I have made. Just go ahead and put some clothes on."

She pulled out a set of clothes and got dressed while you did your thing.

You slowly started to pump aura into him and his wounds began to heal. You could feel the pounding in your head again but you shook it off. When his wounds healed he let out a large gasp and shot up.

Taylor: "*gasp* CONNOR!!!"

She pounced on him and proceeded to plant multiple kisses on him.

Connor: "What happened? I remember dying."

(Y/N): "I brought you back."

He turned his head and turned pale.

Taylor: "No, Connor you don't need to be afraid he's a good guys now."

Connor: "So you're back to normal you're not evil anymore."

(Y/N): "Yep all normal again."

Connor Taylor: "Thank you."

(Y/N): "You're welcome."

You then turned around and left in the blink of an eye.

 **Timeskip**

You were back at the school and you saw Ozpin waiting for you.

(Y/N): "Hello sir, I am ready for whatever punishment you see fit."

Ozpin: "What punishment?"

You went wide eyed.

(Y/N): "Huh?"

Ozpin: "I saw what you did back with those two earlier you brought them back together. And I'd like you to do the same to the other staff you had killed."

(Y/N): "Okay, but just know I can only bring back the ones that are still a body and not dust."

Ozpin led you to the infirmary where you brought back all the staff you could. After that you needed a rest sense you came close to turning again a couple times.

You got back to your dorm and got inside and found the girls getting ready for bed. You did the same and settled into bed next to Ruby and fell asleep.

 **\--** **WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE VOLUME 1 FINALE OF "The Dark Parasite"!!!** **AND VOLUME 2 IS BEING PLANNED RIGHT NOW AND MAKE SURE TO COMMENT WHEN YOU WOULD LIKE MY STORIES TO BE SCHEDULED!!!** **REQUESTS AND IDEAS ARE OPEN SO PLEASE SEND IN YOUR IDEAS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD THE NEXT PART BE ABOUT AND WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN IT!!!** **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK IT MEANS SO MUCH AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT STORY!!!** **BE SURE TO-** **FAVORITE!!!** **COMMENT!!!** **AND MAYBE BECOME A WATCHER OF MY STORIES!!!**


End file.
